Ghost Host
by Creepypasta-san
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, calon mahasiswa tidak beruntung yang tinggal satu apartemen dengan hantu bernama Sakura Haruno yang selalu berupaya mengusirnya dengan berbagai cara. Suatu ketika Naruto mengetahui masa lalu Sakura yang menyedihkan dan memutuskan membantunya.
1. Chapter 1

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sinopsis**

Naruto Uzumaki, calon mahasiswa tidak beruntung yang tinggal satu apartemen dengan hantu bernama Sakura Haruno yang selalu berupaya mengusirnya dengan berbagai cara, tapi karena sudah terbiasa menangani hal-hal mistis, Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan upaya keras Sakura kecuali untuk hal-hal bersifat fisik. Keduanya tidak pernah akur, sampai suatu ketika Naruto mengetahui masa lalu Sakura yang menyedihkan sehingga membuatnya bersimpati dan memutuskan untuk mewujudkan impian-impian Sakura semasa hidup.

 **Ghost Host oleh Creepypasta-san**

 **Prolog**

"70 ribu yen untuk uang muka dan biaya perbulannya 30 ribu yen termasuk air, listrik dan gas!?"Aku berseru takjub, untuk sebuah apartemen sebagus ini yang terletak di pusat perkotaan besar, 30 ribu perbulan sangatlah murah.

Wanita pemilik apartemen mengangguk ragu-ragu."Ya, um.. Ta-tapi sebenarnyaaa—

"Kuambil!"Aku berseru kuat-kuat dan memegang kedua tangannya dengan bahagia."Akan kuambil! Terimakasih banyak Yuuhi-san, kau menyelamatkan masa depanku."

"Ah, panggil saja aku Kurenai."

"Terimakasih Kurenai-san!"

"Dan, ummm.. Kau memegang tanganku."

"Ah! Ma-maaf."Aku segera melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum malu sementara Kurenai-san kelihatan canggung, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan apartemen ini. 30 ribu yen perbulan, itu sangatlah murah!

Apartemen baruku tidak terlalu besar, kecil malah. Berlantai empat, dan punyaku ada di lantai paling atas nomer paling ujung yaitu 408, kamar mandi dan toilet berada di satu ruangan, memiliki dua kamar tidur, ada balkon yang menghadap pada jalanan yang memperlihatkan kesibukan kota, hebatnya lagi, hampir semua peralatan rumah tangga lengkap, aku hanya perlu membeli mikrowave dan mesin cuci juga sebuah kasur, mungkin aku hanya perlu sebuah futon.

Uang tabunganku sekitar 500 ribu yen, meski aku harus membeli perlengkapan kampus, persediaan makanan dan beberapa perlengkapan rumah, bahkan uangku masih tersisa cukup banyak. Aku bisa bertahan untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, tapi tetap saja aku harus menemukan sebuah pekerjaan.

Aku membawa tasku yang tidak begitu banyak, hanya beberapa lusin pakaian dan benda-benda yang kubawa kemanapun aku pergi. Kurenai-san mencoba membantu tapi aku dengan halus menolaknya karena secara langsung dia sudah membantuku dan aku tidak ingin membuat Kurenai-san yang sudah seperti malaikat penyelamatku harus berkeringat untukku.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang. Terimakasih banyak, semoga kau betah tinggal disini."Kata Kurenai-san sambil tersenyum manis."Dan jangan sungkan menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Entah kenapa aku merinding sendiri, caranya bicara seolah benar-benar akan terjadi sesuatu."Sudahlah."Aku mengangkat bahu dan mulai merapihkan kamarku.

Aku berhasil membereskan apartemen baruku tepat saat matahari kemerahan muncul di jendela, hal terakhir yang harus kulakukan hanyalah memasukkan pakaianku kedalam lemari. Kulihat jam, sudah jam setengah enam sore, masih sempat untuk membeli beberapa keperluan lain, sisanya akan kubeli besok.

Tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku, ada sebuah minirmarket yang buka 24 jam dalam seminggu, kuputuskan untuk berbelanja disana karena lebih dekat meskipun tidak begitu lengkap. Sebelum pergi, aku menyalakan semua lampu karena aku mungkin pulang agak malam dari minimarket tempatku membeli kebutuhan panganku untuk seminggu kedepan.

Ramen instan, jus jeruk, buah jeruk, apel, daging ayam, sarden, sayuran, roti, saus, beras. aku mencek belanjaanku sebelum memberikannya pada kasir, nampaknya sumuanya lengkap. Aku sudah membeli semua yang kuperlukan dan kembali ke apartemen, sementara mesin cuci dan mikrowave kuputuskan untuk membelinya besok sekalian membeli alat tulis dan mungkin beberapa lembar baju juga sepatu baru.

Kunyalakan lampu setibanya aku di apartemen. Kumasukkan semua barang belanjaanku kedalam kulkas. Aku mengambil sebuah roti, seharusnya cukup untuk malam ini karena aku terlalu capek untuk memasak, aku akan tidur.

Toktok*suara ketukan membuatku terjaga lagi."Tunggu sebentar."Aku segera membuka pintu, Kurenai-san ada di depan pintu dengan senyum manisnya dan nampan berisi mangkuk nasi, beberapa ekor ikan dan sup tofu.

"Kau pasti belum makan,"katanya,"Aku punya sedikit makanan untukmu."

"Oh! Terimakasih banyak."Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Sama-sama."Dia berjinjit dan menengok kedalam."Um, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Apa seharusnya sesuatu terjadi?"

"Biasanya sih begitu."

"Ha?"Aku kebingungan.

Kurenai-san segera menggeleng."Bukan apa-apa."Ia membuat tawa yang kedengaran mencurigakan.

Kupersilahkan Kurenai-san masuk, namun dia dengan halus menolak, tapi caranya berjinjit untuk mengintip dari bahuku setiap kali aku lengah terlihat seperti seseorang yang panasaran, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

Kurenai-san mulai merenung sendiri, dia kelihatan kebingungan untuk sesuatu yang tidak kupahami kemudian tersenyum lagi padaku untuk berpamitan.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengatakan apapun hal aneh yang terjadi kepadaku, sekecil apapun itu."Katanya.

Dia pergi, lagi-lagi meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepalaku. Apa memangnya harus ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini?

Kemudian pikiranku segera teralihkan oleh makanan yang berada ditanganku. Kututup pintu, menguncinya lalu pergi ke ruang tidur. Terlalu malas mengeluarkan meja, kuputuskan untuk makan diatas futon, sudah sejak lama terakhir kali aku makan makanan rumah, ternyata rasanya sangat enak.

Sehabis makan aku langsung berbaring tanpa memcuci piring, akan kukembalikan besok saja piring punya Kurenai-san, soalnya dia pasti sudah tidur sekarang. Aku segera terserang kantuk, perasaan lengket yang aneh di udara, dentingan suara barang keramik bahkan suara lengkingan aneh tidak dapat membuatku tetap terjaga, aku tertidur tepat saat wajah kesal seorang gadis berambut merah muda muncul di udara.

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sinopsis**

Naruto Uzumaki, calon mahasiswa tidak beruntung yang tinggal satu apartemen dengan hantu bernama Sakura Haruno yang selalu berupaya mengusirnya dengan berbagai cara, tapi karena sudah terbiasa menangani hal-hal mistis, Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan upaya keras Sakura kecuali untuk hal-hal bersifat fisik. Keduanya tidak pernah akur, sampai suatu ketika Naruto mengetahui masa lalu Sakura yang menyedihkan sehingga membuatnya bersimpati dan memutuskan untuk mewujudkan impian-impian Sakura semasa hidup.

 **Ghost Host oleh Creepypasta-san**

 **-Hantu di kamar 408**

Kunjungan pagi Kurenai-san berhasil membuatku terbangun lebih awal dari seekor ayam jantan. Kurenai-san membawakan sepiring Nasi kari yang masih mengepulkan asap, itu meredakan kekesalanku karena harus dibangunkan se-awal ini.

Aku mempersilahkannya masuk dan Kurenai-san tidak menolaknya, tidak seperti kemarin.

Beberapa kali kudapati mata panasarannya menjelajahi tiap sudut apartemenku, mencari entah apa, yang pasti saat kutanyai, dia hanya mengatakan."Kupikir petugas pembersih hama sudah benar-benar memusnahkan tikus-tikus itu, ahahaha.."

Kuhabiskan makananku, sementara kupersilahkan Kurenai-san menunggu karena aku harus mandi, tapi dia segera berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Jadi benar-benar tidak terjadi apapun?"Kurenai-san memulai pembicaraan semalam lagi."Lampu yang mati sendiri, benda yang tiba-tiba muncul, suara-suara aneh atau sesuatu semacam itu?"

Aku mengingat ingat, kalau tidak salah sehabis pulang dari minimarket semalam lampunya memang padam, kupikir itu wajar mengingat apartemen semurah itu tidak mengherankan jika ada beberapa ketidak beresan pada fasilitasnya, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, aku menatap Kurenai-san."Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih soal Futon nya, aku sangat bersyukur karena tidak harus tidur di lantai."

Kurenai-san berhenti tersenyum.

"Soal listrik, memang saat pulang dari berbelanja listriknya mati padahal sebelum pergi semua lampu sudah kunyalakan. Kupikir ada yang salah dengan sikringnya atau mungkin ada tikus yang memakan kabelnya? Nanti akan kuperbaiki, aku cukup ahli dalam memperbaiki benda-benda rusak!"

Wajahnya berubah biru, dia kelihatan berkeringat padahal udara cukup dingin.

Kurenai-san pergi dengan wajah lesu, kalau tidak salah aku mendengarnya bergumam,"Sudah terjadi. Matilah aku, hancur sudah masa depanku."Aku tidak mendengar terlalu jelas, tapi kelihatannya dia punya banyak masalah.

"Futon nya akan kukembalikan besok, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak!"Kurenai-san menoleh padaku dari ujung lorong, wajahnya kelihatan sangat putus asa saat aku mengatakan itu, atau udara pagi dinginlah yang membuatnya kelihatan begitu?

Aku menyelesaikan mandiku dengan cepat. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke pusat elektronik untuk membeli perlengkapan rumah yang kurang, jarak tempat itu dari sini sekitar 30 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Kukunci pintu apartemenku, meskipun tidak ada barang yang cukup berharga untuk dicuri, akan merepotkan kalau hewan buas yang lepas dari kebun binatang memutuskan bersembunyi di rumahku atau bahkan seorang penyusup, intinya lebih baik melakukan tindakan pencegahan sebelum hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Akihabara cukup terkenal sebagai pusat elektronik terlengkap, dari barang yang lazim ditemui sampai yang paling aneh. Aku menghampiri salah satu toko yang menjual barang bekas rumah tangga, ada banyak mesin cuci bekas bagus dan mikrowave bekas berjejer di etalase toko. Kuhabiskan 20 ribu yen untuk kedua benda itu.

Selanjutnya aku pergi ke toko pakaian dan sepatu juga toko buku, aku juga mengunjungi penjualan funiture rumah untuk membeli sebuah futon, hmmm..mungkin aku perlu membeli satu lagi, tidak ada salahnya memiliki futon cadangan, kau tidak akan tau kapan saat temanmu akan menginap, kan? Yah, meskipun aku belum mempunyai kenalan satupun di sini untuk sekarang sih.

Sudah cukup malam saat aku pulang karena aku menyempatkan berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat, kulihat ada sekumpulan kardus yang berjejer dengan rapi disana, Kurenai-san berdiri beberapa meter dari kardus-kardus itu, rupanya dia menungguku, tapi ada yang aneh, apa dia sedang menangis?

"Tolong, kumohon jangan pindah, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Katakan saja, akan kulakukan apapun itu asalkan kau berjanji tidak pindah."Kurenai-san mulai bersujud di depanku, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Eh?"

"S-soal itu, aku mengakuinya, memang ada hantu di kamar ini, itu juga yang membuatku memberimu harga sewa yang sangat murah, soalnya penghuni sebelumnya hanya bisa bertahan selama satu hari, kau satu-satunya yang bisa bertahan sampai selama ini, tapi jika kau juga memutuskan keluar, nasib apartemen ini akan benar-benar tamat."

"...Kurenai-san."

"Tempat ini adalah satu-satunya penghidupanku, jika rumor buruk tentang kamar 408 semakin menyebar, aku akan kehilangan seluruh penghuni, itu juga berarti matilah aku!"

Kurenai-san menatapku dari bawah dengan mata berlinang, dia menyembahku dengan keras itu terlihat dari warna merah di dahinya yang menunjukkan seberapa keras dia membenturkan dahinya pada permukaan lantai.

Entah bagaimana aku berhasil membuatnya kembali tenang, itu sedikit melegakanku, tapi cerita selanjutnya membuat kepalaku berkunang-kunang.

Kurenai-san menceritakan soal kamar 408 yang sudah banyak memakan korban penyewanya, rata-rata mereka hanya bertahan sehari, bahkan ada yang tidak sampai satu jam, penyebabnya karena gangguan dari hantu yang menghuni kamar itu hingga membuat penyewanya tidak betah, rumor itu menyebar pada penghuni kamar lain sehingga kebanyakan penyewa memilih meninggalkan gadung apartemen miliknya, satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan kejayaan bangunan ini hanyalah dengan membuktikan bahwa rumor hantu itu hanyalah sebuah rumor.

"Artinya harus ada seseorang yang tinggal di kamar 408 dan bertahan cukup lama untuk meyakinkan publik bahwa rumor hantu itu salah?"

"Benar."Kurenai-san mengiyakan pendapatku."Gedung apartemen ini akan kembali ke masa kejayaannya, mengembalikan semua orang yang pergi atau bahkan datangnya penyewa baru, kamar-kamar tidak lagi harus kosong, khususnya di lantai empat ini."

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang hanya ada aku yang menghuni kamar di lantai empat, aku benar-benar tidak peka karena baru menyadarinya.

Dia juga menceritakan soal lampu yang mati sendiri dan futon yang kukira dipersiapkan olehnya, ternyata kedua hal itu adalah gangguan-gangguan hantu yang juga dialami penghuni sebelumnya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun, kepalaku pusing untuk sebuah alasan yang benar-benar berbeda.

"Karena itulah,"Kurenai-san menatapku sungguh-sungguh,"Harapanku yang tersisa hanya ada padamu, jika kau bisa bertahan—tidak, kau harus bertahan, bahkan jika aku harus membayarmu untuk itu, aku akan melakukannya!"

Kurasa wanita ini sanggup mengimplan sebuah bom yang bisa diledakkan dengan sebuah perintah sederhana pada tubuhku tanpa ragu andaikata aku tidak mengiyakan keinginannya—maksudku, kemana perginya wanita baik hati yang kulihat tadi pagi!?

Kurenai-san menatapku dengan cemas, aku segera menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum canggung padanya."Kurenai-san—

"—Ya?"

"Um, aku tidak akan pindah. Sebenarnya, dari awal aku memang tidak berniat pindah."

"He?"Dia berkedip keheranan, lalu tangannya menunjuk kardus-kardus yang tersusun rapi di depan pintu apartemenku."Lalu kenapa kau mengemas barang-barangmu?"

Aku tersenyum masam."Aku membeli perlengkapan rumah dan beberapa keperluan lain, karena terlalu repot membawanya, aku menggunakan jasa pengantaran, mereka barang belanjaanku."

Kurenai-san terdiam beberapa saat, perlahan warna merah muncul di pipinya, semakin lama semakin merah hingga menyerupai tomat."Me-memalukaan! Benar-benar memalukaaan! Ah, Naruto-kun, tolong lupakan saja kejadian ini, kalau perlu gunakan laser penghilang ingataaaaan!"

Aku sungguh kebingungan, makanya aku tidak tahu apakah harus tertawa atau sedih. Um, bukannya laser penghilang ingatan cuma ada dalam film?

"Tapi kau benar-benar tidak akan pergi kan? Meskipun aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu?"Dia mengintip di celah jarinya, aku mengangguk.

"Tentu. Apartemen ini cukup dekat dengan kampusku nanti, letaknya dekat dengan fasilitas umum, bersih pula, ini tempat terbaik yang bisa kudapatkan, bahkan aku hanya membayar setengah dari harga sewa normal, tempat ini terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan."

"Bahkan dengan semua rumor itu—Maksudku, kau bahkan mengalaminya sendiri, kan? Kau tidak takut?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Benar?"

Aku mengangguk."Benar."

Dia menatapku, kemudian tersenyum bahagia."Kelihatannya kau tidak bohong."Katanya."Terimakasih banyak, masa depanku kupercayakan padamu."

Ah, melegakan sekali bisa melihat senyum induk semangku ini. Kurasa aku memiliki lebih banyak alasan untuk mempertahankan apartemen ini. Bertahan di kota sebesar ini pasti berat baginya yang hidup sendiri. Apartemen ini satu-satunya penghidupan yang dia miliki, Kurenai-san, aku pasti bisa bertahan, bahkan jika itu berarti aku harus berurusan dengan hal semacam itu!

Kuantar kepergian Kurenai-san dengan helaan nafas. Hari ini ternyata lebih melelahkan dari yang kuduga, aku benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat.

"Hantu, ya?"

Ah, terserah deh. Kumasukkan semua barang belanjaanku kedalam apartemenku yang masih gelap, aku mencoba mencari saklar lampu dengan meraba-raba dinding, saat kupikir aku sudah menemukannya tubuhku seperti melayang diudara. Suara lengkingan tajam,"Kyaaaa! Mesum!"Mengiringi pendaratan daruratku di pagar depan apartemen. Rupanya aku terlempar sampai keluar.

Kejutan dan rasa sakit dipunggungku membuat pikiranku berjalan lambat.

Aku benar-benar dalam keadaan blank, sehingga saat kardus-kardus yang kujatuhkan di dalam mulai melayang sendiri diudara dan kemudian melesat kearahku. Benda itu menyasarku!

"Mati sana orang mesuuuummm!"

...Kelihatannya aku akan mati ditimpa mesin cuci.

Akan tetapi, senyum bahagia Kurenai-san tercetak dikepalaku, membuatku menyadari situasi di saat terakhir.

Tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya, lagipula, aku ke kota ini untuk kuliah bukannya mati ditimpa mesin cuci yang melayang sendiri!

Tubuhku bergerak lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan, aku berkayang untuk menghindari kardus besar berisi mesin cuci itu dengan jarak setipis kertas, benda itu melaju diatas hidungku, membuat rambutku terpotong dan beterbangan, aku hampir bangga karena berhasil menghindar di saat kritis, sampai kusadari bahwa aset berhargaku dalam bahaya.

Saat itu aku menangis melihat mesin cuciku yang jatuh dari lantai empat, namun seolah dewa belum puas menyiksaku, benda-benda lain mulai melesat kearahku.

"Rupanya kau bukan mesum biasa. Heh, aku meremehkanmu rupanya. Tapi, kurasa kali ini kau benar-benar akan tamat, dasar mesum tak terduga!"

Kardus-kardus itu berisi barang belanjaanku, hartaku yang kubeli dengan uang tabungan yang kukumpulkan melalui darah dan keringat, mereka harusnya menemaniku selama berkuliah di sini, bukannya harus mati sia-sia seperti ini—tidak, bukan saatnya memikirkan soal itu, pikirkan bagaimana menghindar atau kau akan mati. Pikir Narutoo! Ayo pikirrrr!

Meskipun begitu, kardus-kardus itu tetap saja berhasil meluncur tepat di wajahku.

 **Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sinopsis**

Naruto Uzumaki, calon mahasiswa tidak beruntung yang tinggal satu apartemen dengan hantu bernama Sakura Haruno yang selalu berupaya mengusirnya dengan berbagai cara, tapi karena sudah terbiasa menangani hal-hal mistis, Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan upaya keras Sakura kecuali untuk hal-hal bersifat fisik. Keduanya tidak pernah akur, sampai suatu ketika Naruto mengetahui masa lalu Sakura yang menyedihkan sehingga membuatnya bersimpati dan memutuskan untuk mewujudkan impian-impian Sakura semasa hidup.

 **Ghost Host oleh Creepypasta-san**

 **-Sakura Haruno**

Andaikan saja tatapan itu berwujud, sudah pasti badanku berlubang oleh pelototan hantu tersebut.

"Aku tidak terima. Kau bisa melihatku sejak awal tapi berpura-pura tidak menyadariku!"Bentak hantu itu.

Ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi seandainya saja aku tidak salah memegang sesuatu saat meraba saklar lampu, seharusnya aku bisa terus berpura-pura bodoh dengan semua gangguan-gangguan yang dibuatnya.

Tapi tidak bisa dibilang itu kecerobohanku sepenuhnya, dia waktu itu berada tepat di lintasan tanganku, lagipula dadanya serata dinding, jadi kupikir tonjolan itu adalah saklar lampu yang kucari.

"Hal mesum apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!?"

Sebuah suara berdesing melaju kearahku.

"Uwaaaa!"Aku melompat menghindari pisau yang menyasar wajahku, benda itu menancap pada dinding beton, membuatku gemetar memikirkan tubuhku mungkin akan ditembus seandainya telat sedikit saja.

Hantu itu melotot kearahku, ia memeluk dadanya sendiri seolah aku ini adalah pria mesum yang mencoba melakukan sesuatu padanya, padahal disini dia lah yang paling membahayakan!

"Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam, sulit untuk menghancurkan wajahmu jika kau bergerak terus!?"

"Maaf, tapi aku masih mau hidup."Hal tidak masuk akal macam apa yang hantu ini katakan?

Ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah. Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, penghuni di bawahku mungkin akan protes karena keributan yang kubuat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika aku diam, maka tamatlah aku. Hantu galak ini tidak mungkin membiarkanku tenang saat dia tahu bahwa sejak awal aku bisa melihatnya, dia sangat tersinggung karena sudah kubohongi.

Kurasa malam ini akan sangat panjang.

Kulihat benda-benda lain mulai bergetar, mereka mengapung diudara, mengarahkan bagian tajam kearahku."Ngomong-ngomong bukanya selama ini kau cuma menakuti orang untuk mengusir mereka, kukira benda-benda itu terlalu berbahaya jika hanya ditujukan untuk menakuti!?"

"Jangan khawatir, sekarang tujuanku murni untuk membunuhmu."

"A-apa!? I-itu tidak adil. Kenapa cuma aku yang diperlakukan berbeda!"

"Soalnya kau itu beda, lagipula membiarkan pria yang sudah melecehkanku terus hidup tidak akan membuatku bisa tenang."

"Melecehkan apanya? Itu cuma kecelakaan!"

"Kecelakaan atau bukan, kau sudah menyentuhnya!"

"Memangnya apa yang kulecehkan dengan menyentuh dada ratamu."

"Kurangajar!"

Ops...

Benda-benda mulai beterbangan menyasarku. Aku entah bagaimana sempat mengambil meja makan dan bersembunyi dibaliknya.

Taktaktak*jantungku hampir meledak melihat ujung garpu, pisau dan berbagai benda bersudut tajam lainya mencuat dari permukaan meja tempatku berlindung hampir melubangi wajahku

"Mati sana mesum! Matimatimatiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Aku beneran bisa mati jika terus begini, tapi kenapa ada begitu banyak benda tajam di apartemen murah iniii!

"Mesum tolol! Kenapa susah sekali sih membunuhmu!?"

Tidak boleh seperti ini terus, aku harus mencari cara supaya bisa lolos darinya, tapi meloloskan diri dari hantu itu hampir mustahil, tidak ada tempat manapun yang cukup bagus untuk bersembunyi.

—ah, aku ingat!

"Berhenti bersikap seperti pengecut dan hadapi kematianmu dengan jantan!"

"Maaf, tapi aku lebih suka jadi pengecut jika dihadapkan dengan kematian tragis seperti itu!"

Aku bergerak bersama tamengku, bergeser memutari ruangan sementara menahan benda-benda yang beterbangan kearahku. Saat aku tiba ditempat yang kutuju, kuambil sesuatu dari laci dapur, di saat bersamaan kulihat sebuah kapak melaju kearahku.

Aku tidak pernah tau kalau ada benda seperti itu di kamarku!?

Mejaku meledak terhantam oleh kapak itu tapi aku sempat melompat. Pemandangan ngeri dari sebuah kapak yang membuat dinding beton retak membuatku berkeringat dingin.

Hantu itu menyeringai."Sekarang kau tidak bisa sembunyi lagi. Hee hee."

"Ah coba kupikir dulu."Dia menyentuh pipinya, berlagak sedang berpikir keras."Haruskah kugunakan kapak untuk menghancurkan kepalamu atau langsung kutikam tepat dijantungmu? Hmm, tapi agak membosankan. Sedikit efek berdarah-darah yang berlebihan mungkin tidak apa-apa. Penghuni baru kamar 408 yang ditemukan mati termutilasi terdengar cukup meyakinkan untuk mencegah datangnya penyewa lain?"

"...bisa tidak membuat rencananya gilamu dalam pikiranmu saja."

Aku yakin para teroris bahkan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih manusiawi. Apa dimasa lalu aku pernah membantai seluruh keluargaku, membuat adikku memusuhi diriku dan menjadi pengkhianat yang menentang dunia? Berapa banyak sih dosa yang kulakukan sampai harus menjalani kematian semengerikan itu!?

"Hee hee."Gadis itu mendekat, benda-benda tajam bergerak bersamanya ketika dia berjalan dengan seringai yang membuatku bergidik."Ini tidak akan terjadi seandainya kau tidak berpura-pura bodoh dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen ini sejak awal."

"Mana mungkin aku pergi. Seharusnya akulah yang berkata seperti itu padamu karena kaulah yang tinggal secara elegal dirumahku."

"He? Masih berani bicara rupanya."Dia kelihatan terkesan."Ampun deh, orang ini beneran keras kepala."

Hantu itu meremas tangannya, membuat suara regangan tulang sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Untuk apa kau melakukan itu padahal dari tadi kau hanya membuat benda-benda melayang saja!

"Uhee, uhehehe."Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika dia semakin dekat.

Benda-benda yang melayang di dekatnya mulai bergetar, mengirim sebuah ancaman yang bahkan bisa membuat praktisi ilmu beladiri kencing di celana.

"Hee hee."

Dia semakin dekat.

—Semakin dekat.

Tangannya terangkat, ia memulai isyarat pada benda-benda disekitarnya. Tubuhku mungkin tidak akan jauh beda dengan sarang lebah jika benda-benda itu menghujamiku.

"Hmm?"Tiba-tiba dia berhenti."Kenapa kau tidak kelihatan takut? Kelihatannya perasaan teror sudah merusak mentalmu. Kasihan sekali."

"Biasa aja kok."Aku mengangkat bahuku, membuat gadis hantu itu berkedip heran kearahku.

Sesaat dia terdiam ditempat."Terserah deh, yang pasti kau akan kuhancurka—Kyaaaaaa phanasssssss!"

Dia langsung berteriak saat kulempari dengan garam yang dari tadi kusembunyikan setelah mengambilnya dari dapur. Meh, kau lengah nona hantu.

Aku segera berlari ke kamarku, mengambil benda-benda dari laci dan bergegas kembali pada hantu yang sedang berguling-guling diatas lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Mesum tolol! Pengecut sialan—Panassssss awawawawawawaaaa!"

Meskipun aku merasa kasihan, tapi mengingat hal serius macam apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis ini padaku, aku tidak punya pilihan selain membuatnya tidak berdaya.

Aku menggunakan berbagai macam jimat dari berbagai agama untuk melindungi diriku, yang sukses membuatku terlihat konyol. Jika pengikut dari agama tertentu melihat ini, aku mungkin akan dalam masalah besar.

"Tolong diam sebentar."Si gadis hantu yang tidak berdaya hanya mempelototiku saat aku memasangkan sesuatu pada rambutnya, sebuah penjepit rambut kecil yang terbuat dari kayu manis.

"Berhenti! Jangan sentuh aku, pergi sana mesum! Mati sanaaaaa!"

"Sudah kubilang diam!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

"Tolol! Kubilang jangan bergerak, aku benar-benar akan memukulmu jika masih bergerak!"

Bentakkanku rupanya membuatnya gentar, dia gemetar dibawah tatapan tajamku dan mulai berhenti bergerak. Jimat-jimat ini cukup ampuh memberi tekanan pada hantu.

"Kejam. Penindas sialan. Mesum tolol tidak sopan. Kau sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seorang gadis..."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kesopanan."Aku menghela nafas, pekerjaanku akhirnya selesai. Penjepit rambut kayu manis khusus itu berhasil menempel di rambut depannya.

"...sialan."Dia bergumam dengan lemah sambil terus melotot padaku.

Seharusnya dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, penjepit rambut kayu manis itu cukup untuk membuatnya lemah.

Um, aku heran kenapa dari sekian banyak benda, yang kutemukan dengan cepat cuma penjepit rambut ini? Hantu ini kelihatan manis, ngomong-ngomong...

Aku menghela nafas capek. Aku benar-benar melalui sepanjang hari dengan perjuangan keras, nampaknya malam ini aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan semua kekacauan ini, soalnya Kurenai-san akan kena serangan jantung jika dia melihat ini.

Sudah jam setengah empat dini hari saat aku berhasil membersihkan sisa-sisa kekacauan, termasuk bangkai mesin cuci di lantai bawah. Hantu itu sudah bisa kembali bergerak tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengutukiku dari sudut ruangan, yah, itu lebih baik daripada dimutilasi.

"...seandainya saja karena terlalu mengantuk kau tidak sengaja terpeleset, kepalamu membentur sebuah lemari, kebetulan diatas lemari ada kapak yang jatuh dan membelah kepalamu, ayo terpeleset, terpelesetlah!"

Dia benar-benar mengerikan, hantu psikopat ini...

Tapi bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang gadis, yah, setidaknya dia pernah menjadi seorang gadis semasa hidupnya, entah apa yang telah membuatnya menjadi arwah panasaran, terus terang aku simpatik padanya, harusnya ada sesuatu yang mengikatnya dengan dunia ini, bisa jadi itu berhubungan dengan kematiannya atau sesuatu yang gagal dia penuhi saat hidup.

"Lihat apa kau, mesum!"Hantu itu kelihatan tidak senang saat aku melihatnya."Kau pasti sedang memikirkan hal jorok! Fuck, buat pria pengecut yang hanya berani pada gadis yang lemah!"

Kau harus bercermin dulu sebelum mengatakan dirimu lemah."Memangnya siapa yang tadinya mau memutilasiku?"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong."Aku mengabaikan hal barusan dan bertanya,"Siapa namamu?"

"Tidak tahu."

Gadis itu membuang wajahnya, dasar keras kepala. Aku mencoba bersabar dan tersenyum."Namaku Naruto Uzumaki."

"Enggak nanya!."

Aku menghela nafas, gadis ini hantu pertama yang kutemui yang memiliki sikap se-egois, kekanakan, dan se-keras kepala ini. Ini tidak akan mudah."Akan sulit bicara denganmu jika aku tidak tahu namamu, memanggilku nona hantu itu kedengaran aneh, tahu?"

"Bodo."

Ini beneran tidak ada gunanya. Kuputuskan membuat secangkir kopi untuk diriku sendiri untuk menjagaku tetap bangun, saat ini aku masih belum bisa tidur karena meskipun sudah melemah, dia mungkin saja melakukan sesuatu saat aku tidur, misalnya menaruh jebakan, itu tidaklah mustahil.

Lagian, perlu bagiku untuk bicara padanya. Setidaknya aku harus tahu namanya, paling tidak aku bisa bicara dengannya untuk memperdalam hubungan kami dan membuatnya tidak keberatan bercerita soal masa lalunya, dengan begitu aku bisa membujuknya kembali ke alam baka.

"Dengar!"Hantu itu melotot kearahku."Apapun yang kau rencanakan, aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan tempat ini, saat ini aku memang tidak berdaya untuk membunuhmu, tapi aku masih belum menyerah mengusirmu, suatu saat kau akan kutendang dari sini, mesum!"

"Bisa tidak berhenti memanggilku mesum?"

"Akan kulakukan sebanyak yang kumau, mesum-mesum-mesum!"Dia memeletkan lidahnya.

Ah, beneran deh, hantu kekanakan ini...

Ayam berkokok di kejauhan, cahaya kemerahan matahari mengintip di jendela. Sudah pagi, aku benar-benar melewati malam tanpa tidur, ditambah dengan pertarunganku dengan gadis hantu ini, tubuhku benar-benar terasa remuk.

Kurenai-san datang mengunjungiku seperti biasa, seperti yang dia janjikan, dia membawakanku makanan, kali ini ramen buatan sendiri yang kelihatan benar-benar enak, meskipun bukan makanan yang cukup baik buat sarapan.

"Naruto-kun benar-benar menyukai ramen, ya?"Kata Kurenai-san sambil menatapku yang sedang makan.

"Aku sangat menyukainya!"

Kurenai-san tersenyum manis sekali saat aku mengatakannya dengan semangat. Senyumannya membuatku semakin membulatkan tekat untuk menyingkirkan hantu itu.

"...kelihatannya enak."

"Hm?"Aku menoleh ke asal suara, meskipun sangat pelan, aku yakin gadis hantu yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan itulah yang bicara, lagipula dia menatap mangkuk ramenku daritadi.

Tiba-tiba dia menyadari tatapanku dan membuang muka. Aku tersenyum masam melihat tingkah kekanakannya. Hm, benar juga, mungkin cara itu juga bisa berhasil?

Setelah Kurenai-san pergi, aku menyeduh ramen instanku. Ini bukan karena aku yang masih belum puas dengan ramen pemberian Kurenai-san.

"Hei, kau."Aku memanggil gadis hantu itu.

"Apa?"

"Mau ini?"

Untuk sesaat matanya terbelalak, setetes liur hampir jatuh kelantai, kemudian dia tersadar dan kembali mempelototiku."Kalaupun aku mau, aku tidak akan bisa memakannya!"

"Aku tau sebuah cara."

"Jangan sok mengasihaniku, rencana licikmu kebaca banget!"

Aku tidak berharap dia akan menerimanya begitu saja, mengingat kepribadian keras kepalanya. Kudekati dia sambil menerima pelototan tajam yang bahkan kelihatan mampu menembakkan cahaya beam.

"Ramennya tidak akan terasa enak jika sudah dingin."

"Sebodo amat!"

"Wah! Aromanya enak banget!"

"Enggak kecium apapun!"

"Kuahnya kelihatan enak. Mie nya kelihatan lembut dan kuahnya kental, waaaah~"

Gulp*hantu itu menelan ludah, aku menyeringai melihatnya hampir tergoda tapi dia dengan cepat tersadar.

"Enggak! Itu cuma makanan basi! Makanan yang tidak layak! Mereka makanan basi yang bisa membunuhmu! Kalau dimakan bisa sakit perut, jangan makan mereka atau kau akan mati sakit peruttt!"

...Hebat, berarti aku akan melihat hantu pertama yang bisa mati.

Tapi pada dasarnya dia memang keras kepala, aku tetap saja tidak bisa membujuknya bahkan setelah memakai berbagai cara dan pada akhirnya akulah yang menghabiskan ramen itu sendiri. Perutku terasa mual karena makan makanan berat sebanyak itu sepagi ini.

Masih jam 7 pagi, ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum aku harus pergi ke kampus untuk daftar ulang. Mungkin aku akan menggunakan waktu untuk tidur, mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa saat aku tidur.

Saat itulah mataku tanpa sengaja menatap salah satu lantai tatami yang terbuka, kekacauan semalam mungkin sudah merusaknya. Kurenai-san akan marah jika dia melihat salah satu propertinya rusak, aku akan memperbaikinya.

"Huh?"Aku melihat sudut kertas yang menyembul sedikit saat kudekati, sepertinya sebuah foto?

Kuambil benda itu, memang sebuah foto. Ada tulisan disana: "Sakura Haruno, 28 maret XXXX"?

"Ah!"

Aku menoleh, kulihat gadis hantu itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan untuk sebuah alasan membelalak kearahku—bukan, tepatnya kearah foto yang kupegang, kenapa?

Mungkinkah foto ini punya hubungan dengannya? Kubalik benda itu, ada gambar seorang gadis berambut pink yang berbaring di tempat tidur sebuah bangsal rumah sakit, setengah tubuhnya tersembunyi dalam selimut. Gadis itu yang kelihatan pucat dan kurus, tersenyum lebar kearah kamera dengan pose peace, tapi untuk sebuah alasan, aku merasa dia tidak benar-benar tersenyum.

Ada tulisan "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-13"tertempel di dinding, juga sebuah kue coklat besar tergeletak di meja disampingnya, di salah satu tangannya dia memeluk sepasang sepatu Running berwarna merah. Foto ini diambil saat ulang tahunya? Jadi begitu—

"Jadi ini adalah, eh? Apa yang— Ah!"Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tubuhku terdorong.

"Kembalikan!"

Gadis hantu itu—maksudku Sakura Haruno entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekatku, dia merebut foto itu di saat yang sama mendorongku. Aku jatuh terduduk, terpaku padanya yang memeluk foto itu seolah benda itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia miliki.

—mungkin benda itu memang hal terakhir yang dia miliki.

 **Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sinopsis**

Naruto Uzumaki, calon mahasiswa tidak beruntung yang tinggal satu apartemen dengan hantu bernama Sakura Haruno yang selalu berupaya mengusirnya dengan berbagai cara, tapi karena sudah terbiasa menangani hal-hal mistis, Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan upaya keras Sakura kecuali untuk hal-hal bersifat fisik. Keduanya tidak pernah akur, sampai suatu ketika Naruto mengetahui masa lalu Sakura yang menyedihkan sehingga membuatnya bersimpati dan memutuskan untuk mewujudkan impian-impian Sakura semasa hidup.

 **Ghost Host oleh Creepypasta-san**

 **-Keputusan**

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Kurenai-san tau sesuatu?"

Kurenai-san menggeleng."Tidak tahu, apa dia pacarmu?"

"Bukan."

"Hmm.."

Aku sengaja mampir ketempat Kurenai-san di lantai satu saat aku pulang dari kampusku, aku menanyainya soal Sakura Haruno tanpa memberitahunya bahwa itu adalah nama hantu penghuni kamar 408—soalnya menurutku Kurenai-san bukanlah orang yang percaya bahwa hantu itu ada, dia hanya gampang terbawa suasana, lagipula, dia tidak pernah cerita pernah melihat hantu itu—tapi nampaknya dia tidak tahu apapun.

Menurut Kurenai-san, dia baru-baru ini saja mengelola gedung apartemen ini, tepatnya dua tahun belakangan ini sepeninggal ayahnya karena sebelumnya dia kuliah di luar negri, jadi dia tidak mengetahui penghuni setiap kamar yang kebanyakan bukanlah penghuni tetap.

Aku kecewa karena pencarianku mungkin akan jadi lebih sulit, tapi dia memintaku untuk menunggu dan masuk kedalam apartemennya, kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah buku nota besar.

"Harusnya jika orang yang kau cari memang pernah menyewa di sini di tahun itu, namanya pasti tertera di buku ini."

"Terimakasih banyak, Kurenai-san."Aku menyambut nota itu. Sampulnya memang menunjukkan tahun yang sama dengan tahun yang ada di foto yang kutemukan di kamarku, mudah-mudahan aku menemukan namanya.

Satu-persatu nama di buku itu kutelusuri. Ada 400 lebih kamar berarti jumblah yang sama juga berlaku untuk nama yang harus kucari, Sakura Haruno pasti ada diantara 400 nama itu, atau mungkin tidak?

—Jariku berhenti menelusuri.

Bodoh!

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa bahwa Sakura Haruno waktu itu masih berusia 13 tahun, usianya terlalu muda untuk diperbolehkan menyewa apartemennya sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal, sih!?

"Kenapa?"Kurenai-san menatapku keheranan, mungkin wajahku kelihatan sangat bodoh sekarang.

"U-um, ba-bagaimana ya mengatakannya?"

"Kau baru mencari satu halaman, masih ada beberapa halaman lagi, terlalu cepat untuk menyerah sekarang."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"U-um...menurutmu, mungkinkah anak yang berusia 13 tahun menyewa apartemennya sendiri?"Akhirnya aku mengatakannya, ini memalukan! Tapi Kurenai-san tersenyum.

"Bukankah Haruno itu nama marga? Kau tinggal mencari seseorang yang memiliki marga Haruno yang sama dan membuat kesimpulan bahwa siapapun itu adalah orang tua Sakura Haruno ini."

"Be-benar. Ahahahaha..."

Otakku sepertinya kehilangan kemampuan berpikir karena dipaksa bekerja keras semalaman tanpa istirahat. Semua ini gara-gara hantu tolol itu yang membuatku harus berurusan dengan semua kekacauan ini, aku benar-benar harus segera membuatnya kembali ke alam baka!

—kemudian aku menemukan nama yang mencurigakan di derat huruf "H".

Haruno Kizashi?

"Sepertinya nama marga itu cocok."Kurenai-san mengintip di bahuku."Tahunnya cocok dan Haruno bukan nama marga yang cukup umum di kota ini. Kurasa siapapun itu, Hazashi Haruno ini memiliki hubungan dengan gadis yang kau maksud."

"Memangnya apa sih hubunganmu dengan gadis ini? Kelihannya penting banget."Lanjutnya.

Tolong menyingkir dari bahuku, wajahmu terlalu dekat sampai aku bisa saja tidak sengaja menciummu jika aku menoleh!

Seolah mendengar jeritanku, Kurenai-san menyingkir. Aku agak merasa sedih karena harus melepaskan kelembutan rambut hitamnya yang halus itu dari membelai pipiku, juga suara nafasnya yang teratur, tapi yah, ini jauh lebih menyehatkan untuk jantungku.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak, Kurenai-san, aku akan pulang."

Kulihat dia cemberut. Dia mungkin tidak suka aku mengabaikannya."Yasudah kalau begitu, datanglah lagi lain kali, Naruto-kun."

"Y-ya."

Aku pulang menuju apartemenku. Tubuhku seolah-olah melayang diudara karena rasa capek luar biasa yang kurasakan. Bertahanlah diriku! Kau bisa istirahat sepuasmu saat semua masalah ini selesai, makanya jangan menyerah!

Tapi moralku yang baru saja naik dalam sekejap dihancurkan tanpa ampun. Tepat di depan pintu apartemenku, kulihat barang-barangku menumpuk membentuk sebuah gunung.

"Seseorang, tolong bunuh saja aku!"Ini semua membuatku frustasi!

Kusingkirkan semua benda yang menghalangi jalanku, aku membuka pintu apartemenku, tapi seperti yang sudah kuduga pintunya terkunci. Kemarahanku yang terakumulasi membuat pikiranku kalap, jadi aku menendang pintunya sampai terbuka, membuat siapapun yang mencoba menahan dibaliknya terbang keudara.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Kelabat warna pink menghilang dipandanganku, ternyata benda apapun itu terbang hingga menembus dinding.

Aku menghela nafas, hantu sialan itu benar-benar niat mengusirku sampai membuang semua benda milikku keluar saat aku tidak ada.

"Kenapa kau kasar begitu!"Kepala hantu itu muncul di tembok dimana dia menghilang. Dia kelihatan marah."Belajarlah mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk kerumah orang!"

"Memangnya kau akan membukannya kalau aku mengetuk!?"Aku balas berteriak padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Setidaknya aku akan menambah penghalang pintunya jika aku tahu bahwa itu kau!"

"Sialan!"Aku segera pergi meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi, berdebat lebih lama dengannya hanya akan membuatku semakin pusing.

"Mau kemana kau!? Aku belum selesai denganmu, pria kasar mesum sialaaaaaaann!"

"Terserah!"

Bam*kubanting pintu kamar mandi. Aku segera mencuci wajahku dengan air, mencucinya berkali-kali sampai kupikir kepalaku sudah cukup dingin.

Seorang pria pirang dengan wajah kacau berdiri di hadapanku, itu adalah pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya, tapi kupikir ini saatnya untuk menyerah pada kamar 408 ini dan mencari apartemen lain, harganya memang mahal, tapi hidupku tidak harus dipusingkan oleh semua urusan tidak masuk akal ini.

Sejak awal, tujuanku ke kota ini untuk melupakan kemampuanku yang bisa berinteraksi dengan arwah, bukannya malah membuat keadaan semakin kacau.

Lagian hantu itu hanya menginginkan rumahnya kembali, seharusnya masalah akan selesai jika aku pergi seperti yang dia mau—tidak, aku akan jadi sangat merasa bersalah jika melakukan itu.

Aku meremas tanganku. Aku teringat seseorang—Kurenai-san yang sudah kuberi janji. Ini menjengkelkan bahwa aku selalu tanpa sadar mengumbar janji pada orang lain dan akhirnya terikat dengan janji itu.

Kenapa semuanya harus serumit ini!?

Ini bukan lagi tentang diriku, tapi seseorang akan kehilangan penghasilannya jika aku pindah, yang kumaksud adalah Kurenai-san. Oh, seandainya aku tidak melibatkan diri sampai sejauh ini...

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bisa pergi sejauh mungkin dan berpura-pura tidak pernah mengalami semua ini, melupakan Kurenai-san, wanita sebatang kara yang kelihatannya sangat mudah untuk ditipu, melupakan Sakura Haruno, gadis hantu egois itu dan semua masalah yang menimpa apartemen ini.

Yah! Itu sangat mudah. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. dengan sisa uangku yang sekarang tidak sulit mencari apartemen lain, meskipun aku harus berhemat setelahnya.

Tapi jika aku pergi, aku akan sangat merasa bersalah sampai aku mati. Hidup di kota ini membutuhkan uang yang tidak sedikit, Kurenai-san hanya wanita muda yang bergantung pada penghasilan gedung apartemennya, entah hal buruk apa yang terjadi padanya jika penghidupannya menghilang.

Ya tuhan! Kenapa kau terus saja memikirkan urusan orang lain!?

Tapi, tapi, aku mengerti bagaimana sulitnya hidup sendiri tanpa memiliki apapun, setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebisaku untuk orang-orang disekitarku yang bernasib sama, lagipula, dengan kemampuanku berinteraksi dengan arwah, itu seolah-olah aku telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penolong Kurenai-san.

Lagipula hantu itu— Sakura Haruno, dia kelihatan sangat kesepian saat aku menemukan foto itu, terus terang wajah itu membuatku gelisah. Sial! Kenapa aku selalu berakhir dengan tindakan sok pahlawan seperti ini, akulah yang butuh pertolongan disini!

"Mungkin aku harus mandi."Aku menghela nafas.

Kuputuskan untuk mandi. Aku perlu menyegarkan seluruh badanku, mungkin dengan begitu kepalaku akan menjadi lebih rilek dan aku bisa kembali berpikir dengan benar.

Aku tertidur dalam bak mandiku. Kulihat cahaya kemerahan menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar mandi melalui lubang angin, berarti hari sudah sore. Tubuhku terasa segar sekali, mungkin karena aku sudah tidur meski tidak begitu lama.

Benar juga, aku masih belum membereskan barang-barangku yang hantu itu buang di depan.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Mudah-mudahan Kurenai-san tidak datang saat aku tidur, dia pasti bertanya macam-macam jika melihat barang-barangku ada di luar.

Jam di ruang tamu menunjukkan jam setengah 5 sore. Keadaan sangat sepi, hantu itu pergi entah kemana, aku tidak mau membahasnya, kepalaku pusing jika memikirkan gadis itu.

Cahaya sore yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, ruangan itu nampak gelap sebagian, membuatnya terasa sangat aneh, ketenangan yang aneh, tenang dan kosong. Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha menghapus kelabat kenangan menyakitkan yang muncul.

Kumasukkan satu persatu barang-barangku, mengaturnya di tempat semula mereka berada. Untungnya lantai 4 kosong kecuali kamarku dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Kurenai-san, jadi aku tidak perlu membuat alasan pada siapapun.

Setelah bersalin, aku bersiap untuk pergi lagi. Aku sudah menseleksi beberapa rumah sakit yang paling mungkin adalah rumah sakit di dalam foto itu dari kelengkapannya, jaraknya dari sini dan tingkat keekonomisannya, meskipun rencanaku ini tanpa dasar, terlalu memaksakan, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Berharap saja aku bisa menemukannya dengan cepat, aku benar-benar bergantung pada sebuah keberuntungan.

Saat aku selesai membuat memo untuk Kurenai-san dan menempelnya di kulkas, dia muncul di depanku.

"Mau kemana?"Tanya hantu itu.

Aku tidak berkewajiban menjawabnya jadi aku berlalu begitu saja, namun dia kelihatannya tidak akan membiarkanku lewat dengan mudah.

"Aku tanya, mau kemana? Apa kau tuli?"

"Aku dengar."

"Kalau begitu jawab, dong!"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusanku!"Dia mendekat padaku, dia melayang diudara untuk menyamakan tinggi kami yang beda jauh dan menatap garang padaku dalam jarak yang sangat dekat."Selama itu berhubungan denganku berarti urusanku!"

"Jangan besar kepala, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."Aku mencoba mengelak, tapi sepertinya niatku terbaca olehnya.

"Aku benar, kan?"Dia menatapku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah bahunya, dia menyeringai.

Sialan.

Tubuhku terdorong ke tembok, hantu itu mendorongku hingga aku terpojok dan menatapku sangat tidak senang, tapi anehnya aku hanya diam, padahal aku bisa saja menaburinya garam yang selalu kusimpan dikantung celanaku seperti waktu itu, atau menggunakan jimat-jimatku yang kusembunyikan.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak melawan? Apa karena ketakutan dalam kemarahannya, ataukah air matanya yang mengalir diatas pipinya yang agak merona?

"...Jahatnya."Ucapnya.

Kulihat bibirnya bergetar, aku menoleh kearah lain, pemandangan itu tidak membuatku nayaman.

"Padahal tadinya kupikir kau itu berbeda. Aku sempat menyesal sudah menjahatimu karena tadi aku mengenali tatapanmu saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku berpikir kau sama sepertiku, kau juga kesepian dan berpikir untuk mencoba menerimamu."

"Tapi bodohnya aku."Katanya dengan suara sedikit parau.

Aku tanpa sadar menggertakkan gigiku, sesuatu terbakar di dasar perutku, terus naik melalui kerongkonganku, aku meremas tanganku sendiri.

"Kembalikan!"Hantu itu mulai mengguncang tubuhku."Kembalikan kepercayaanku itu! Kembalikan! Aku tidak terima ditipu oleh orang sepertimu! Kembalikan! Ayo kembalikaaaaan!"

"Minggir!"Kudorong dia dengan keras, membuatnya terhempas di lantai.

"Aww.."

Aku melongos tanpa meliriknya yang kedengarannya sedang kesakitan. Ah, kenapa aku jadi sedingin ini? Kemudian aku mendengarnya berteriak dibelakang.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau pikir bisa untuk melenyapkanku! Kau penipu sialan, penindas brengsek! Padahal aku hanya ingin agar diriku tetap ada disini saat nanti ayah dan ibu pulang, padahal aku hanya minta waktu sebentar! Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mau mengerti!"

Aku tetap pergi. Aku bahkan tidak mencoba menoleh dan terus berlalu seolah tidak bisa mendengar apapun, bahkan diriku sendiri merasa ngeri dengan betapa dinginnya sikapku sekarang.

Di turunan tangga menuju lantai bawah, aku berhenti dan menyenderkan badanku.

Tubuhku melemah, seolah-olah sebagian besar tenagaku terpakai untuk berlari, kenyataannya tenagaku habis terpakai untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

"Sakura-chan pasti membuatmu repot."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Wanita tua berdiri di depanku, ada yang salah dengan bagaimana dia bergerak dan tersenyum, tapi itu tidaklah aneh karena dia bukanlah manusia, yah, dia hantu sama seperti Sakura.

Aku berniat mengabaikan seperti yang biasa kulakukan, akan tetapi aku malah membalas senyumnya."Dia sangat menjengkelkan, nek."

Mungkin aku harus menanyai nenek ini soal hantu itu, sudah kepalang basah, tidak ada perlunya lagi menyembunyikan kemampuanku pada mereka, lagipula aku tidak punya banyak pilihan.

"U-umm, apakah nenek sudah lama mengenal Sakura?"Tanyaku.

Nenek itu mengangguk."Aku tetangganya, dulu ibunya sering memintaku menjaga Sakura-chan."

"Begitu? Lalu apa nenek tau apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga mereka? Um, ma-maksudku bagaimana Sakura meninggal dan dimana keberadaan orang tuanya saat ini?"

"Aku meninggal saat Sakura-chan berusia 9 tahun, tapi aku selalu memperhatikannya, aku sangat sayang padanya."Kata nenek itu, tatapannya yang kosong menerawang ke kejauhan, dia lalu bercerita,

Sakura Haruno tumbuh menjadi gadis yang aktif, dia cukup berbakat dalam atletik khususnya marathon, bahkan Sakura sempat menjadi perwakilan sekolah SD nya untuk mewakili olimpiade SD nasional dan keluar sebagai juara. Di SMP Sakura berhasil masuk klub atletik dan menjadi salah satu perwakilan sekolah di olimpiade antar SMP, tapi dia mengalami kecelakaan dalam lomba, sebuah truk menabraknya dan mengakibatkan separuh tubuhnya lumpuh total, itu terjadi saat dia berusia 13 tahun, beberapa minggu sebelum ulang tahunnya.

Namun pada dasarnya Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat, dia berusaha untuk kelihatan baik-baik saja dihadapan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat terpukul. Suatu ketika Hizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno—kedua orang tua Sakura pergi untuk sebuah keperluan, mereka meninggalkan anak mereka sendiri meski sebenarnya Sakura lah yang menolak ikut, saat itu hujan sangat lebat, jalanan yang licin membuat mobil yang ditumpangi mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan menewaskan suami istri itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura, nek?"

"Sakura-chan mati kelaparan beberapa hari kemudian."Nenek itu kelihatan sedih."Yang tinggal di lantai 4 waktu itu cuma keluarga Haruno, jadi tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Sakura ada disana, dan dia lumpuh, kadang-kadang tubuhnya mati rasa jika terlambat meminum obat, gadis seperti itu mana mungkin bisa merawat dirinya sendiri."

Aku tertegun.

"Dia ditemukan seminggu kemudian oleh mendiang ayahnya Kurenai-chan. Sungguh anak yang malang."

...Sialan.

20 tahun. Dia menunggu di apartemen kecil itu selama 20 tahun.

Hei, idiot, apakah kau tahu kalau orang tuamu yang kau tunggu itu tidak akan pernah pulang sekeras apapun kau berharap? Mau berapa puluh tahun lagi kau tetap disana? Apa sampai dunia kiamat?

Sekarang sudah jelas, yang mengikatnya adalah keyakinannya terhadap kedua orang tuanya, dia yakin bahwa mereka akan pulang, itulah mengapa dia harus tetap dirumah itu menunggu mereka, tapi bagaimana jika orang yang dia tunggu tidak akan pernah kembali?

Jika begitu apa yang harus kulakukan? Mungkinkah dia akan kembali ke alam baka saat sudah tahu bahwa orang tuanya sudah meninggal?

Tanpa kusadari kakiku membuatku kembali, aku berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku yang tertutup, ragu-ragu apakah harus masuk atau tidak. Terus terang aku takut untuk bertemu denganya, dengan semua kenyataan yang kuketahui, membuatku semakin mudah membaca dirinya dan itu menjengkelkan, dia benar tentang satu hal, aku dan dia mirip.

—di saat yang sama membuatku merasa puluhan kali lebih beruntung.

"Kenapa kembali?"

Suara muram terdengar dibalik pintu, aku ingin mendiamkannya tapi aku menjawab,"Ayo kita bicara."

 **Tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sinopsis**

 **Naruto Uzumaki, calon mahasiswa tidak beruntung yang tinggal satu apartemen dengan hantu bernama Sakura Haruno yang selalu berupaya mengusirnya dengan berbagai cara, tapi karena sudah terbiasa menangani hal-hal mistis, Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan upaya keras Sakura kecuali untuk hal-hal bersifat fisik. Keduanya tidak pernah akur, sampai suatu ketika Naruto mengetahui masa lalu Sakura yang menyedihkan sehingga membuatnya bersimpati dan memutuskan untuk mewujudkan impian-impian Sakura semasa hidup.**

 **Ghost Host oleh Creepypasta-san**

 **-Maaf**

Aku hanya berkeliaran di kota seperti seorang gelandangan. Sakura tidak mengijinkanku untuk masuk, dia sepertinya benar-benar marah dan menolak bicara padaku. Aku tidak ingin semuanya bertambah rumit jadi aku memilih mengalah dan pergi untuk sementara waktu sampai emosinya mereda.

Hantu yang memiliki emosi seperti manusia, sejak awal dia sangatlah aneh, untuk seseorang yang sudah meninggal dan terus tinggal di tempat yang sama dalam waktu lama, seharusnya dia kehilangan rasa manusiawinya, umumnya itulah yang terjadi pada semua arwah, tapi tidak padanya.

Sakura sangat berbeda, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tetap manusiawi seperti itu, mungkinkah karena dia tidak pernah menyerah pada harapan-harapannya? Sebesar itukah keinginannya untuk melawan kebosanan yang bisa mengikis hatinya kapanpun?

Para pegawai berlalu-lalang disekitarku, kebosanan nampak tergambar jelas diwajah mereka. Ada perasaan ngeri ketika aku menyadari bahwa diriku tengah berada diantara ratusan, bahkan ribuan orang yang menyebrang di perempatan paling ramai di kota ini, aku berdiri diam diantara arus manusia yang sama-sekali tidak manusiawi.

Kota besar ini mungkin sudah membentuk hati manusia yang saling terpisah dengan individu lain disekitarnya, perasaan saling mengabaikan sesama ini bahkan lebih menakutkan dari seekor monster dalam film-film barat.

Sakura Haruno, gadis muda yang tewas sendirian dalam apartemennya mungkin mengerti dengan sangat baik hal ini. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan teriakan-teriakan minta tolongnya atau bagaimana dia merangkak diatas lantai untuk menggapai knop pintu. Itu sangat mengerikan.

Kurenai-san satu dari sedikit orang yang masih manusiawi, dia mungkin akan melebur dalam lingkungan tidak masuk akal ini suatu saat, tapi kuharap waktu dimana hal itu terjadi bukan sekarang, besok ataupun lusa, sebenarnya aku berharap dia tidak akan pernah berubah.

Aku mulai menarik perhatian orang-orang, figur pria dan wanita berpakaian kerja, beberapa memiliki bagian tubuh yang hancur, yang lainya hanya sedikit lusuh pada pakaiannya, tapi secara umum memiliki kesamaan, yaitu kekosongan yang ada pada tatapan mereka.

Rupanya aku menarik perhatian para arwah lagi.

Aku bergegas pergi dari sana, berusaha meninggalkan para penguntit yang mulai curiga bahwa aku bisa melihat mereka.

Kakiku yang dalam mode auto-pilot membawaku pada sebuah taman yang cukup ramai, beberapa orang berpakaian mencolok terlihat membagi-bagikan brosur pada orang-orang, salah seorang dari mereka menghampiriku.

Seorang gadis dengan telinga kelinci memberikan sebuah brosur padaku. Sebuah brosur event festival lari sejauh 30 km, jarak yang bagiku sangat jauh, kupikir ini sebuah ide bodoh untuk mengikuti acara seperti ini sementara aku sangat payah dalam olahraga.

"Tuan."Gadis itu menatapku."Mungkin saya salah, tapi sepertinya tuan sedang memiliki masalah dengan pacar tuan."

Pa-pacar apanya —? Tunggu, apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang baru putus cinta?

Gadis itu tersenyum entah kenapa."Jika tebakan saya benar, maka sebaiknya tuan mengikuti event ini. Berlari bersama pasangan tuan, merasa capek dan saling menyemangati untuk mencapai garis finis. Kadang-kadang hal kecil seperti ini justru lebih dibutuhkan daripada sebuah rayuan atau makan malam romantis."

Aku benar-benar tidak memahami perkataan gadis itu, hei, setidaknya bicaralah dengan bahasa yang bisa ku mengerti!

"Sampai jumpa!"Gadis itu pergi sebelum aku sempat membalasnya.

Kutatap lagi brosur itu, event larinya akan diadakan 3 februari, itu hari pertengahan diantara musim dingin dan musim semi. Sebuah hari yang cukup sakral di negri ini karena sebuah legenda lama yang mengatakan bahwa di hari pergantian dari musim dingin ke musim semi, tepatnya 3 februari, saat itu dunia manusia saling tumpang tindih dengan dunia roh, tapi kelihatannya kepercayaan itu sudah dilupakan oleh masyarakat urban, hanya daerah tertentu yang masih memegang kepercayaan itu. Aku ragu gadis itu tahu makna dibalik tanggal event yang mereka buat.

Aku punya ide yang cukup sinting, cukup sinting untuk membuatku dengan mudah bisa membayangkan bahwa diriku akan ditonjok oleh Sakura, tapi gadis itu benar—maksudku selain bagian pacar dan seterusnya, aku perlu memperbaiki hubungan kami, dalam kasusku mungkin bisa dikatakan membangun hubungan dengan Sakura, sebuah hubungan yang mengijinkan kata-kataku dipercaya, namun tidak membuatku dibenci olehnya.

Lagipula, Sakura pernah menjadi pelari, dia mungkin senang jika mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berlari lagi.

Tapi bagaimana denganku? Ah, sudahlah, memikirkannya terlalu jauh hanya membuatnya semakin rumit, aku tidak pernah mencoba berlari sejauh itu tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mampu melakukannya. Seharusnya aku bisa jika berusaha.

Jalanan semakin sepi. Aku masih belum berniat untuk pulang meskipun udara sangat dingin, mulutku beruap malahan, aku benar-benar bisa membeku jika terus berkeliaran diluar, tapi tetap saja aku tidak pulang.

Semakin larut malam, semakin banyak para arwah berkeliaran. Mereka memutar kepala mereka dengan gerakan kaku setiap kali aku lewat, sosok mengerikan mereka tidak cukup untuk membuatku takut, aku sudah terbiasa dengan mereka bahkan mampu untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat, tapi celakanya aku selalu menatap balik, membuat gerombolan itu mengetahui bahwa aku bisa melihat keberadaan mereka.

Aku mulai diikuti, pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan karena para penguntitku ini hampir semuanya adalah korban kecelakaan dengan luka yang berat. Di masa lalu aku pasti akan berteriak ketakutan, berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menangis, tapi sekarang aku sudah terbiasa.

Kurapatkan mantelku ketika aku meninggalkan mereka di belakang dan memasuki kawasan hiburan malam yang semakin malam akan semakin ramai. Lampu-lampu berkelip-kelip dengan gambar siluet wanita dan tulisan-tulisan menggoda. Banyak kulihat pegawai kantor yang berkeliaran disana-sini, mereka yang masih bujangan memang cocok dengan tempat ini.

Tapi kenapa aku datang ketempat ini? Apa karena aku juga seorang bujangan? Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus, ini hanya karena aku menggunakan mode auto-pilotku, jadi aku tidak benar-benar merencanakan kemana aku akan pergi.

Ini kacau, sepertinya jam biologisku sudah tertukar, tidur di siang hari dan berkeliaran saat malam —ah, rasanya aku bisa mengerti perasaan seorang vampir yang sering muncul di novel-novel roman.

Siluet wanita berpakaian minim muncul di penglihatanku, ada banyak wanita dan pria disekitarnya, tapi mataku sesaat terpaku padanya.

—celaka!

Aku segera menjauh, tapi sepertinya dia terlanjur memperhatikanku karena kini dia mulai mendekat, menyusup diantara keramaian tanpa disadari orang-orang.

Setiap kali aku berbelok ke kanan, dia akan menghadangku di arah yang sama begitu juga sebaliknya. Akhirnya aku berhasil mengecohnya saat aku berbalik kesebuah gang sempit, kupikir dia tidak mungkin bisa menemukanku—seseorang menepuk pundakku, aku berbalik.

"Ada ap —

Kata-kataku terhenti.

"...sudah kuduga kau bisa melihatku."Kata si penepuk pundakku sambil menyeringai—sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut mengerutkan otot wajah karena wanita itu tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa disebut mulut di wajahnya.

Wajahnya yang kosong, seolah-olah memakai topeng porselain polos berwarna pucat, pada bagian tempat dimana harusnya terdapat mata dia membuat sebuah kerutan begitu juga bagian yang harusnya mulut, makhluk itu tersenyum, dia kelihatan sangat senang, tapi karena inilah aku tidak ingin berada disini sekarang, tepat di depannya.

Jarak wajah kami yang sangat dekat membuatku menyadari perumpamaanku soal topeng porselain itu tidak tepat, menyebut wajahnya tertutup semacam membran kulit yang menjijikan jauh lebih cocok. Kulit wajahnya bergerak-gerak seolah ada cacing sebesar jari tangan yang berenang dibawah kulitnya, aku ingin muntah.

Makhluk ini satu-satunya jenis arwah yang hingga kini tetap berhasil membuatku gemetar sekaligus jijik hanya dengan melihatnya, itu sebabnya tanpa ragu aku menaburinya garam seperti yang kulakukan pada Sakura dan kabur, keluar dari gang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"Lengkingan tinggi wanita itu bisa kudengar dibelakangku, dia pasti sangat kesakitan.

"Aaaaaahhh ahahahahahahahahahaha!"Aku mendengar lengkingannya berubah tawa girang yang gila. Me-mengerikan, makhluk menjijikan itu."Akan kutemukan! Pasti akan kutemukan, kkkaaauuuuu! Aaaaaaaahahahahahahaha!"

A-aku tidak mendengarnya! Aku tidak mendengar apapun! Sial! Berhenti tertawa dasar jalang!

Lengkingan suaranya masih terngiang di telingaku saat aku berlari menabraki tiap orang. Apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa aku bertemu dengan makhluk menjijikan itu!? Sialaaan! Ini benar-benar berbahaya!

Ke-kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi lagi!? Ap-ap, apa, apa kali ini aku benar-benar akan mati!? —tidak, aku tidak mau mati! Ma-makhluk sinting sialan!

—Gaahh!

Aku terguling, kakiku tersandung sesuatu dan menggelinding diatas aspal. Nafasku habis, aku berbaring di atas aspal di jalanan yang benar-benar sepi, tersenggal- senggal sambil mengambil nafas dengan rakus.

Aku lagi-lagi menarik perhatian para arwah, tapi mereka bukan arwah berbahaya seperti yang barusan, mereka mulai mengerumuniku, seolah sedang mendoakan kematianku, mereka suka melihat orang yang akan mati karena bagi mereka itu adalah bertambahnya rekan.

Maaf mengecewakan, tapi aku masih hidup. Aku bangkit setelah beberapa saat, menyeret tubuhku yang lecet dan kakiku yang terkilir. Sepertinya ada luka diwajahku, rasanya sesuatu yang hangat mengalir diatas wajahku, kusentuh wajahku, ah, benar, aku berdarah.

Aku bersyukur sekarang udaranya sangat dingin, jadi aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit ditubuhku selain rasa kebas dan hangat dari darahku yang mengalir.

Takut-takut aku menoleh kebelakang, sepertinya dia tidak mengikutiku. Sudah saatnya pulang, kota besar ini di malam hari ternyata lebih berbahaya dari yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak berpikir Sakura akan mengijinkanku masuk, tapi kupikir tidur di teras jauh lebih baik, setidaknya aku tidak akan bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi.

Lampu-lampu pada sebagian besar apartemen mulai padam, aku bisa melihat apartemenku yang berada di lantai 4 masih menyala diantara apartemen di lantai yang sama yang gelap karena sejak awal tidak ada siapapun disana.

Satu persatu undakan tangga kudaki, rasanya seperti seolah waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mencapai lantai empat jadi lebih cepat, bahkan suara sepatuku bergema lebih keras dari seharusnya.

Aku menatap pintu apartemenku, aku menghela nafas, masih ragu untuk kembali. Mungkin Sakura akan mengusirku lagi —tidak, kenapa aku bisa sepenurut ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini!? Bu-bukankah dia hanya si penumpang yang tinggal secara ilegal, harusnya aku yang mengusirnya bukan sebaliknya!

Aku menghela nafas, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Ragu-ragu kugapai knop pintu apartemenku, membukannya perlahan dengan suara derit pelan yang membuatku tegang, dan aku bahkan tidak mengerti alasanku jadi tegang.

Kamarku nampak sepi, di dalam gelap tapi aku tidak merasakan kehadiran Sakura dimanapun. Aku segera masuk dan menutup pintu dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

—klik*lampu menyala dengan sendirinya. Sakura sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan hanya beberapa meter dariku yang mematung, matanya sedikit membelalak, tapi hanya sebentar.

Dia memakai dress musim panas berwarna putih yang sama—meskipun saat ini sedang musim dingin—rambut pinknya pendek sepundak, dan wajahnya kelihatan seperti anak kecil seperti biasanya, tapi aku tahu ada yang salah, dia terus menatapku melalui mata hijaunya seperti sedang menelanjangiku, terus terang itu cukup mengintimidasiku.

"A-a-a-aku, aku, aku —

"Sudah waktunya tidur."Katanya memotong kata-kataku yang lebih mirip suara seekor ayam tersedak."Mereka yang masih hidup perlu untuk tidur."Katanya lagi.

Apa yang terjadi? Dimana benda-benda terbangnya? Semburan kutukan, atau apapun itu selain keadaan normal ini? Sakura Haruno yang kukenal adalah hantu keras kepala, apa alasan dibalik sikapnya ini?

Raut murka wajahnya terakhir kali tidak menunjukkan bahwa itu akan menghilang dengan cepat, lagipula hubungan kami tidak bisa dibilang baik, aku maupun dia tidak memiliki satupun alasan untuk saling bersikap normal, meskipun saat ini aku ingin meminta maaf karena perilaku kasarku tadi siang.

"Sakura —

"Kita bicarakan besok saja."

Tolong berhenti menyela ucapan orang lain, bisa tidak? Aku mengumpulkan banyak keberanian dengan susah payah hanya untuk mengatakan satu kalimat, kenapa kau tidak berusaha menghargai dengan mencoba mendengarkannya!?

"Kita bicarakan itu besok."Ulangnya lagi. Aku curiga dia bisa mendengar pikiranku. Dia mulai mengambang diudara."Apapun itu, kita bicarakan besok saja."

"Kenapa?"Aku melepaskan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin kutanyakan, tapi dia hanya memberikanku sebuah tatapan dingin yang tidak kumengerti sebelum menghilang begitu saja di udara.

Dia masih marah. Ternyata memang tidak mudah untuk memperbaiki hubungan yang memang tidak di mulai baik pada awalnya.

Semua ini membuatku rindu pada sumpah separahnya, aku serius, dilempari dengan benda-benda terasa jauh lebih baik daripada harus di diami seperti ini.

A-aaww...

Sekarang aku baru merasakan sakit ditubuhku. Ternyata aku terluka lebih banyak dari yang kukira.

Pelipisku sedikit sobek dan ada lecet kecil di dahiku, kubersihkan luka diwajahku dikamar mandi. Bagian badanku tidak terluka karena terlindung pakaian tebal tapi kakiku terkilir cukup mengkhawatirkan, aku memaksa berjalan sampai ke apartemen karena tidak ada kendaraan umum yang beroprasi saat dini hari, aku perlu memeriksakannya ke dokter, mungkin tulangku retak atau semacamnya, tapi biayanya bisa membuat uangku lenyap, mungkin aku hanya harus istirahat.

—i-ini? Aku melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Nadiku nampak membiru dan menonjol, mungkinkah?

...Mungkinkah, wanita itu su-sudah mengutukku? Di-dia sudah menandaiku.

Ya, tuhan. Kesialan apa lagi ini.

 **Tbc**

 **###############################**

preeeeeeeeeeetttt!*"Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura-channnn!"

"...Creepy-san."

"U-um, Sakura-chan, kamu enggak keliatan seneng?—Ke-ke-kenapa tiba-tiba nangis!?"

"Kamu telat! Kamu udah telat! Aku udah mikir kamu gapeduli sama aku lagi, tau? Creepy-san jahat banget udah ngelupain ulang tahunku, uweeeeekkk!"

"Enggak, aku enggak lupa."

"...Justru itu lebih jahat lagi. Inget, tapi baru ngucapinnya sekarang."

"Sori Sakura-chan. Aku beneran sibuk banget dikampus, ini aja aku sempet-sempetin update biar bisa ngucapin ultah kamu. Aku minta maaf banget Sakura-chan, makanya sebagai permintaan maaf, ini kubeliin ini ni."

"Whoaaa! Itu gergaji mesin yang udah lama pengen kubeli, makasih banget Creepy-san, aku bisa motong-motong Naruto pake itu, whoaaa kamu emang yang paling ngerti akuuuuuu~!"

"Uhehehehe, apa sih yang enggak buat kamuu~"

Aku ga bener-benar gangerti pembicaraan dua cewek sinting ini, tapi firasatku gabagus, kayaknya author bego ini cuman bakalan nambahin-nambahin masalah aja deh.


	6. Chapter 6

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sinopsis**

 **Naruto Uzumaki, calon mahasiswa tidak beruntung yang tinggal satu apartemen dengan hantu bernama Sakura Haruno yang selalu berupaya mengusirnya dengan berbagai cara, tapi karena sudah terbiasa menangani hal-hal mistis, Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan upaya keras Sakura kecuali untuk hal-hal bersifat fisik. Keduanya tidak pernah akur, sampai suatu ketika Naruto mengetahui masa lalu Sakura yang menyedihkan sehingga membuatnya bersimpati dan memutuskan untuk mewujudkan impian-impian Sakura semasa hidup.**

 **Ghost Host oleh Creepypasta-san**

 **-Sudut pandang Sakura**

Sakura sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan seseorang. Terlalu banyak waktu yang ia habiskan seorang diri di apartemen ini sehingga ia bosan untuk menghitung hari demi hari yang berlalu, yang ia lakukan hanya terus melakukan hal-hal yang dia anggap perlu untuk melindungi apartemen ini dari penyewa yang datang tanpa pernah memikirkan tujuan dibaliknya.

—lalu orang itu datang. Pria pirang yang sepanjang waktu tinggal dan tidur dengan nyaman di wilayahnya padahal ia sudah berusaha keras untuk membuatnya pergi, dari melakukan kejahilan-kejahilan kecil sampai membuat kejadian yang bisa dengan mudah disadari orang normal, akan tetapi semua upayanya diakhiri kegagalan yang menyedihkan.

Ia sangat marah bercampur kaget saat tahu bahwa pria itu bisa menyentuhnya, bahkan sebenarnya bisa melihatnya, tapi mengabaikan gangguan-gangguan yang ia lakukan sepanjang waktu, itu menjengkelkan.

Kemarahannya semakin bertumpuk pada pria itu. Dia tidak hanya menyentuh di area pribadinya, tapi juga menaburinya dengan garam—salah satu yang paling dibenci arwah dan menggunakan kayu manis untuk melemahkan kekuatannya, meskipun seharusnya kedua benda itu bisa mengusir arwah, tapi karena sejak awal apartemen ini adalah rumahnya, ia hanya mendapat efek pelemahan.

Pria itu, yang belakangan dia ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto ternyata bukan manusia biasa. Sakura merasa kecolongan karena menganggapnya orang biasa sehingga tidak mengantisipasinya.

Entah kata apa yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya, tapi Sakura sangat ingin mencincang pria itu daripada mengusirnya.

Ia menikmati kenakalan-kenakalan yang ia buat, melihat wajah kesal pria itu membuat sesuatu entah apa namanya meletup-letup, perasaan yang sungguh menyenangkan yang ia tidak pernah rasakan dalam waktu yang tidak diketahui.

Suatu ketika Sakura menyadari suatu hal yang lain pada dirinya. Perasaan menyesakkan yang aneh memenuhi dadanya saat menyaksikan tatapan kesepian Naruto waktu itu, di suatu sore saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat itu, tanpa alasan yang jelas Sakura merasakan kesamaan dirinya dengan Naruto, bahwa pria itu terkurung dalam dunianya sendiri, dunia sepi mengerikan dan terus bertahan tanpa mencoba untuk meminta pertolongan.

Tapi dia dikecewakan oleh pengkhianatan Naruto—meski sebenarnya pria itu tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun padanya—, dia terlanjur kecewa, membuatnya menumbuhkan perasaan aneh yang lainya, perasaan itu sangat mengerikan, bahkan untuknya yang tidak memiliki tubuh, rasa nyeri di dadanya terasa sangat nyata.

Itu membangkitkan hasratnya yang sempat memudar. Kerinduannya pada kedua orang tuanya yang tidak pernah kembali, itulah alasan kenapa ia terus tinggal di dunia, dan Naruto berniat merusak penantian panjangnya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa semua itu hanya penantian kosong, tapi harapan kosong itulah yang terus mengikat jiwanya, ia masih ingin melihat dunia, tapi ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa keinginan itu bisa begitu kuat.

Sakura hanya tahu bahwa pengikat itu bukan kedua orang tuanya, tapi hal lain, sesuatu yang lain yang dia lupakan.

Entah apa yang membuat Naruto kembali, tapi Sakura terlanjur kecewa, Ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto, ia ingin pria itu pergi.

"Kenapa kembali?"Tanyanya tepat di depan pintu yang tertutup. Naruto belum mengatakan apapun tapi ia tahu pria itu disana.

"Mari bicara."Naruto terdengar tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Hanya seperti itu, selebihnya Sakura yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, hanya diam mendengarkan nafasnya yang memburu dibalik pintu sementara ia berperang dengan hatinya.

Sakura sangat membenci Naruto, ia tidak akan membiarkannya masuk meskipun suaranya di balik pintu saat itu kedengaran sangat sedih, Sakura pikir dia pasti sudah menyesal dan berniat minta maaf, tapi ia tidak cukup mulia untuk memaafkan, sebenarnya, seandainya saja Naruto berusaha lebih keras, mungkin ia akan luluh, tapi pria itu menyerah dan pergi.

Itu sungguh sangat mengecewakannya.

Naruto kembali saat dini hari, sementara ia terus berdiri di tempat yang sama menunggunya kembali. Sakura dikejutkan oleh penampilan berantakan Naruto, dia memiliki luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sakura tidak tahu persis, tapi ia terdorong untuk membantu, namun jangankan mendekat, ia hanya diam memandangi Naruto di tempat yang sama.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi yang keluar hanyalah kata-kata dingin. Ia hanya tahu cara untuk menakuti orang, memberikan perasaan teror pada setiap manusia yang mencoba memasuki wilayahnya, bukannya bersikap baik, lagipula perasaan-perasaan yang muncul sama-sekali baru, ia tidak tahu cara mengungkapkannya.

"A-a-a-aku, aku, aku—

"Sudah waktunya tidur."Sakura memotong ucapannya tanpa sadar."Mereka yang masih hidup perlu untuk tidur."Katanya lagi.

Ledakan emosi memenuhinya, ia dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Naruto, tepat saat pria itu bertanya,"Kenapa?"

Tidak peduli apapun yang akan Naruto katakan, ia hanya ingin pergi, ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk memahami apa yang terjadi padanya, karena jika ada di dekat Naruto, ia hanya akan semakin kebingungan.

Sementara hari terus berganti, ia masih merenungi kegalauan hatinya. Segala hal yang ia tidak mengerti semakin menyiksanya, dan semakin banyak waktu yang ia habiskan sendiri tidak membuatnya bisa mengerti apapun, malahan perasaan tidak dikenal itu semakin mengembang seperti sebuah balon yang kian membesar setiap harinya.

—satu hal, hanya satu hal yang ia tahu selama waktu itu, bahwa ia tidak bisa menekan keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Waktu yang ia habiskan seorang diri dalam perenungan hanya akan terus membuat balon itu mengembang tidak terkendali.

Ya, Sakura sadar bahwa Naruto bukan sekedar seorang penjajah, musuh, ataupun sasaran empuk untuk dibully, pria itu memiliki peran tersendiri dalam dirinya, terlepas dari ingin atau tidaknya ia, itu semua sudah terlanjur terjadi secara alami dan tanpa pernah ia sadari.

—lalu, apakah peran itu?

"...Sakura."

Suara Naruto menginterupsi perenungannya. Ia mengintip dari sebuah lubang, dasana ada Naruto yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, mengadah ke langit-langit—seolah menatap tepat padanya.

"Aku tahu kau diatas sana. Keluarlah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Sakura kaget, seingatnya ia tidak pernah bilang dimana ia biasanya bersembunyi, lalu bagaimana mungkin Naruto tahu ia ada di langit-langit?

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mau keluar, tapi aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Yah, aku sudah bersikap kasar, aku benar-benar menyesal, tidak seharusnya aku seperti itu, tapi kumohon dengarlah apa yang kukatakan ini, aku ingin berdamai denganmu."

Kenapa? Sakura melepaskan tanya dalam hatinya tanpa sadar dan Naruto di sisi lain seolah menyadari keberadaannya, pria itu melihat tepat kearah matanya dengan tatapan meyakinkan seolah mengatakan bahwa dia mengetahui semuanya, segalanya yang ia rasakan, atau apapun hal-hal yang telah ia lupakan.

Perasaan dingin menjalar pada punggungnya. Ia adalah hantu, tapi Sakura merasakan perasaan ngeri yang hebat. Sekali lagi ia dibuat takluk oleh pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut. Dia bisa melihatnya, menyentuhnya, tahu bagaimana menggunakan jimat-jimat, dan sekarang, mata itu bahkan bisa melihat jauh kedalam dirinya, tempat dimana bahkan ia tidak mampu menjangkaunya.

—bagaimana bisa dia tahu, pria ini...sebenarnya siapakah orang ini?

Saat itu ia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. Sakura muncul di depan Naruto. Pria itu membuat senyum lega, seolah-olah dia sudah berusaha sangat keras, berlatih ratusan kali di depan cermin untuk membujuknya hari ini dan sangat bahagia setelah melihat hasil latihannya tidak sia-sia.

Dan Sakura, ia bahkan jauh dari bersikap bersahabat. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengusir Naruto dari apartemen ini dan membebaskannya dari pengekang dari penjepit kayu manis itu, akan tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak memilihnya, sejujurnya, ia bahkan tidak pernah merasa memiliki pilihan untuk mengusir Naruto dari sisinya, hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan.

"Jangan kau pikir meminta maaf padaku itu mudah. Untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku, kupastikan kau harus membayarnya dengan mahal!"

Yah, ia memberi sebuah syarat, itu sama artinya dengan memaafkan. Ia mulai melemah, bukan hanya kekuatannya, tapi juga pendiriannya, tapi lagi-lagi Sakura bahkan tidak berpikir demikian, begitu kekanakan dirinya sampai tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Ma-maaf. Tapi sisa uangku cuma sekitar 290 ribu yen. Tolong jangan ambil semuanya karena aku akan mati kelaparan."

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan soal uang, tolol!"

Sakura menatap takjub pada Naruto yang tetap waspada, kadang-kadang pria ini suka membuatnya bingung dengan caranya yang selalu menghubungkan segala hal dengan uang, bahkan alasannya tetap bertahan di apartemen ini juga karena alasan uang. Sakura pikir ada baut yang longgar pada kepala orang ini.

"Yang kubicarakan adalah—

Sakura berhenti disana ia kebingungan dengan permintaannya sendiri, apa yang ia minta, apa itu? Sakura tidak bisa memikirkannya, ia menginginkan hal itu tapi tidak bisa mengingatnya, apa yang ia inginkan, apa, apa, apa itu!?

Apa yang kuinginkan!? Ke-kenapa aku harus menginginkan sesuatu!?

"Apa?"Naruto menuntut, dia terus menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang seolah mengetahui segalanya.

Sakura merasakan perasaan dingin itu kembali lagi, ia takut, tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya takut!?

Dia hanya manusia biasa, dia hanya manusia yang kebetulan sedikit berbeda, dia hanyalah seorang yang diberkati dengan penglihatan yang sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang!? Lalu, kenapa Sakura merasa takut padanya, kenapa!?

"Sa-sakura, ada apa? He-hei!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"Sakura memegang kepalanya. Pikiran-pikiran asing memasukinya seperti rentetan sekelompok peluru. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, ia asing dengan perasaan tidak nyaman ini."Berhenti!? Jangan mendekat! Berhentiiiiiiiiii!"

Ia menolak tangan Naruto yang mencoba membantu. Ia menolak Naruto, ia menolak keberadaan pria itu, ia tidak tahu keinginan itu darimana munculnya, tapi ia ingin menurutinya, ia harus menolak pria itu, tolak, tolak, tolak!

"Pergi sana! Pergiii!"Teriaknya,"Pergi!"Bisiknya sangat pelan, ia tidak mampu lagi berteriak karena mulutnya terbungkam oleh sesuatu, karena wajahnya tengah terbenam dalam sesuatu, baju dari pakaian yang Naruto pakai.

—pria itu memeluknya.

Kemudian semuanya sunyi. Hanya suara nafas memburu Naruto dan detak jantungnya yang menggila saja yang menguasai semua suara, suara jantung pria itu bahkan lebih cepat dan keras dari tabuhan sebuah genderang di festival musim semi yang sering ia dengar.

"Pasti sangat membosankan terus disini sendirian."Ucap Naruto akhirnya."Aku mengerti kebosanan yang kau rasakan. Yah, akhirnya aku paham mengapa kau bilang kita mirip pada saat itu. Kau tau? Aku memikirkannya sepanjang waktu dan akhirnya memahaminya. Kau kesepian sama sepertiku."

"Kehidupan yang kita jalani tidak sesempurna milik orang lain, kita berbeda karena itulah kita tidak bisa menyatu dengan mereka yang normal. Tatapan aneh yang diperlihatkan orang-orang pada kita, lalu perasaan sakit saat satu demi-satu orang yang kita anggap teman pergi hingga akhirnya kita sendirian, perasaan saat ditinggalkan itu sangatlah menyakitkan."

"Ha ha."Dia tertawa masam."Itulah manusia, mereka cenderung menjauhi hal-hal yang tidak mereka mengerti atau sukai, betapa tololnya."Pria itu mendesah.

Gertakan gigi yang beradu terdengar kepenjuru ruangan, Naruto lalu berkata,"Takut pada kita? jijik pada kita? Brengsek! Padahal merekalah yang paling mengerikan! Monster tanpa hati yang mengasingkan kita, mengurung kita dalam penjara menakutkan bernama kesepian! Kelakuan biadap mereka membuat kita takut untuk mempercayai seseorang, mereka membuat kita menjadi penyendiri yang takut mengungkapkan kata tolong! Apa-apaan mereka, apa-apaan orang-orang tolol ini! Padahal mereka hanya manusia, apa-apaan mereka!"

"Mereka bahkan membuat gadis kecil sepertimu mati dalam kesendirian, bahkan kau masih takut mempercayai seseorang ketika dirimu hanyalah arwah. Betapa biadapnya mereka, betapa biadapnya mereka..."

Hanya sedikit yang benar-benar ia pahami, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa segala kegalauan yang ia rasakan terangkat darinya. Pikiran-pikiran yang mendorongnya untuk menolak keberadaan Naruto menghilang, semuanya berganti keyakinan yang berkecambah, tumbuh perlahan lalu mulai menumbuhkan kuncup bunga, yah, ia bisa mempercayai Naruto.

Entah kenapa ia harus mempercayainya, meskipun tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merasa takut sebelumnya.

Sesuatu melintas dalam benaknya, sebuah pemandangan dari kamar rumah sakit yang kini samar-samar ia ingat. Seorang gadis yang nampak seperti dirinya duduk diatas kursi roda sambil menatap pada jendela, tepat kearah taman yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang bermain dengan ceria.

Pada suatu ketika, ada banyak orang yang datang menjenguknya, mereka memperlihatkan keterkejutan yang serupa yang nampak sedikit mirip dengan para penyewa yang selalu ia jahili hingga mereka pergi. Di saat berikutnya orang yang datang semakin sedikit, sepuluh menjadi delapan, lalu tujuh, lima, dua, hingga tidak ada siapapun lagi yang datang kecuali pria dan wanita yang sejak awal terus ada disana, ia yakin itu adalah kedua orang tua si gadis.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat mencintai mereka, karena dia tahu bahwa hanya mereka yang dia miliki. Tapi itupun tidak berlangsung lama, pada suatu malam di sebuah tempat yang mirip dengan apartemen yang ia tinggali sekarang, gadis itu harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dia melihatnya dari televisi.

Serangan hebat pada mentalnya membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku, dia ingin menggapai obat yang ada di atas meja, tapi benda itu jatuh dan terguling ketempat yang tidak bisa dia jangkau.

—Aku? I-itu aku, kan?

Sakura mengingatnya. Sekarang ia ingat semuanya. Saat itu ia meminta tolong tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Ia terjatuh keatas lantai, ia ingin merangkak dengan tangannya namun tubuhnya semakin taku, semua bagian tubuhnya menjadi kaku, ia berbaring diatas dadanya, menatap pada knop pintu berharap seseorang masuk namun itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Selain kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal, ia tidak memiliki siapapun yang akan khawatir padanya, ia sendirian. Sakura menangis sendirian, ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini, ia percaya bahwa hidupnya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini, ia akan sembuh, suatu saat nanti ia akan berlari lagi, ia akan menyelesaikan finis yang gagal ia raih waktu itu.

Seseorang, tolong aku, tolong aku, tolong, tolong. Itulah arti dari gerakan bibirnya waktu itu. Ia tidak putus asa, sedikitpun tidak, matanya masih bersinar dengan cahaya kepercayaan bahwa salah seorang dari teman-temannya akan datang menyelamatkannya, akan tetapi waktu dengan kejam menjawabnya dengan sebuah pernyataan."Tidak, kau telah ditinggalkan".

Saat itulah, Sakura menyerah pada harapanya, dan dewa kematian menganggap hal itu pertanda bahwa dirinya siap untuk mati, sabit itu memotongnya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil membawanya pada alam baka, karena Sakura, karena ia—

Aku ingat. Ia mengingat semuanya, impian-impian yang ingin ia capai, berbagai hal yang mengekangnya di tempat ini berpuluh-puluh tahun—tepatnya 20 tahun. Ya, ia ingat, bahkan berapa waktu yang ia habiskan ditempat ini, ia akhirnya mengingat semuanya.

—sekarang ia tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

"Sudah selesai ceramahnya?"Tanya Sakura, berusaha kedengaran dingin.

"Y-ya, kurasa..."

Ia dengan pelan mendorong tubuh Naruto, membuat pria itu secara otomatis memisahkan diri darinya, tapi sebelum ia mengatakan apapun, matanya melihat sebuah kertas yang dipegang oleh Naruto, seingatnya Naruto juga memegang kertas itu beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia pulang saat dini hari waktu itu.

Sakura membacanya, dan segera sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu? Aku sudah berusaha keras, tidak mungkin kan kau tetap ingin mengusirku!?"

"Ya, tentu tidak."

"Terus?"

Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto, ia kelihatan manis, tapi wajah Naruto membiru karena ngeri.

Sementara Naruto dalam suasana hidup dan mati, Sakura tertawa riang. Sekarang ia hanya perlu percaya pada pria ini, meskipun Naruto tidak memintanya untuk mempercayainya, mereka tidak membuat janji seperti itu, karena ia maupun pria itu mengerti hanya sampai disini batasan yang dapat ditoleransi, tidak mungkin bisa lebih jauh lagi.

Tapi, jauh di dalam hatinya, Sakura berharap hal lebih. Meskipun dirinya akan menghilang, ia ingin mengatakannya, sesuatu yang akhirnya ia sadari dan mengerti, ia ingin mengatakannya sekali saja.

 **Tbc**


	7. Chapter 7

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sinopsis**

 **Naruto Uzumaki, calon mahasiswa tidak beruntung yang tinggal satu apartemen dengan hantu bernama Sakura Haruno yang selalu berupaya mengusirnya dengan berbagai cara, tapi karena sudah terbiasa menangani hal-hal mistis, Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan upaya keras Sakura kecuali untuk hal-hal bersifat fisik. Keduanya tidak pernah akur, sampai suatu ketika Naruto mengetahui masa lalu Sakura yang menyedihkan sehingga membuatnya bersimpati dan memutuskan untuk mewujudkan impian-impian Sakura semasa hidup.**

 **Ghost Host oleh Creepypasta-san**

 **-End**

"W-wow! Lihat dirimu, kau kelihatan seperti pangeran sungguhan!"Kata Kurenai-san. Dia kelihatan sangat terkesan, tapi bagiku itu bukan sebuah pujian.

"...ini kostum butler, Kurenai-san."

"Y-yang benar? Ahahaha, sepertinya aku agak ketinggalan jaman."

Kurenai-san, tolong jangan melihatku terus, itu membuatku jadi pusat perhatian orang, tahu? Uughh! Aku tiba-tiba tercekek! Woi, kita sedang berdamai kenapa kau masih mau membunuhkuuu!

"Fokuslah pada marathonnya, jangan jelalatan!"

"I-iya tuan putri."

Aku beneran bisa mati kehabisan nafas kalau begini terus. Setiap kali Sakura—yang menggantung dipunggungku—tidak menyukai sesuatu dia akan mencekik leherku. Apa sih yang kulakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai harus menderita terus-terusan begini!?

Semua orang memakai pakaian olahraga normal, aku satu-satunya yang bercosplay dengan kostum butler mulai menjadi pusat perhatian, mereka menggumamkan kata-kata aneh, sinting atau semacamnya, tapi aku tidak benar-benar peduli, serius! Aku tidak peduli!

Aah, ini memalukan! Seseorang, bunuh saja akuuu!

Sial! Aku bisa merasakan seringai kemenangan Sakura dibelakangku. Meskipun dia juga bercosplay dengan kostum tuan putri, tapi keadaannya beda denganku, dia hantu, sementara aku bukan, yang orang lihat hanyalah pria aneh bercosplay butler, mereka tidak akan bisa melihat tuan putri sinting yang sedang digendong oleh si butler!

Ngomong-ngomong, keadaan akan jadi lebih mengerikan kalau seandainya Sakura bukan hantu, semua orang bisa melihat butler sinting yang sedang menggendong tuan putri yang sama sintingnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut sinting!"

"Ughh! Si-siapa yang bilang begitu? Ampuni aku, berhenti mencekik leher orang yang bisa matiiii!"Aku cuma manusia biasa! Aku bisa mati jika kehabisan nafas!? Berhenti memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku ini tidak bisa mati!

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya."Saat Kurenai-san kembali memperhatikanku, Sakura berhenti mencekikku.

Seperti yang Kurenai-san katakan, peserta marathon mulai berkumpul di garis start, aku mengikuti kerumunan yang bergerak kearah tersebut sementara Sakura dengan bahagia berpegangan pada leherku. Untungnya dia hantu, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir soal berat badannya, dia sama sekali tidak punya bobot.

Kulihat gadis kelinci penyebar brosur waktu itu melambai padaku dari kursi panitia, dia menggerakkan bibirnya yang terlihat mengatakan,"Berjuang! Berjuanglah!"Padaku, saat aku membalasnya, leherku kembali dicekik oleh Sakura. Sebenarnya sebenci apa sih kau padaku!

Aku yang berdiri dengan cosplay butlerku benar-benar mencolok diantara banyak manusia, aku berharap memiliki sesuatu untuk menyembunyikan wajahku, ini memalukan sekali.

Kurenai-san heboh sendiri di bagian penonton, dia menunjuk-nunjuk padaku, mengatakan pada setiap orang bahwa aku adalah temannya. Aku tidak mengerti bagian mananya dari orang aneh salah kostum yang membuatnya bangga, cara pandang Kurenai-san akan sesuatu kadang-kadang membuatku merinding.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku berhasil mengajak Sakura untuk berdamai, sebenarnya aku tidak berpikir bahwa semuanya akan semudah ini, y-yah, meskipun aku harus berlatih mati-matian di depan cermin untuk berbicara dengannya. Waktu itu aku harus sedikit berimprovisasi, se-sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya berimprovisasi, aku benar-benar serius mengatakan semua itu padanya, tapi sepertinya aku terbawa suasana dan akhirnya, y-yaaah, aku tanpa sadar memeluknya.

—bukan berarti aku melakukan itu karena aku benar-benar ingin, ma-maksudku, dia hanya anak kecil!

Sebagai syarat permintaan maafku, Sakura menintaku untuk bercosplay salah satu Anime kesukaannya sebagai butler dan dia sendiri mengenakan kostum tuan putri saat mengikuti event marathon yang kebetulan memang ingin kuminta dia untuk ikut bersamaku, tapi aku tidak berpikir bahwa akhirnya akan begini. Sial, dia benar-benar membenciku rupanya.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Aku benar-benar sukses membuat diriku jadi badut bagi semua orang, terimakasih untuk tuan putri Sakura!

Ngomong-ngomong hari ini cuacanya tidak terlalu bagus, mungkin karena sebentar lagi musim semi, jadi agak mendung. Langitnya kelihatan abu-abu, tapi hujan tidak akan turun segera, kata penyiar berita, prakiraan cuaca hari ini hujan akan turun nanti malam, tapi kau tidak bisa begitu saja percaya pada hal semacam itu, lagian itu cuma perkiraan, tidak benar-benar mutlak.

Semua orang bersiap-siap saat seorang pria memasuki lintasan lari, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Dia mengangkat semacam pistol keudara. Bang!*pistol ditembakkan dan orang-orang pun mulai berlari secara serempak.

W-wow, rasanya hebat saat kau berlari bersama ratusan manusia lain. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya secara langsung, biasanya aku hanya menonton, berlari dan menjadi orang yang ditonton ternyata sesasinya sungguh berbeda.

—dalam kasusku, aku mendapat perhatian lebih karena pakaian cosplayku.

Jas berbuntut ini benar-benar menyusahkan, aku juga harus berhati-hati dengan langkahku karena sepatu bertumit yang kupakai, jua bahan dari baju butler ini terlalu tidak praktis untuk dipakai berlari, aku mandi keringat hanya dengan berlari beberapa meter saja.

"Lebih cepat, lebih cepaaaat!"Sementara Sakura mulai berperilaku seperti koboi, aku harus menerima tendangan di rusukku setiap kali dia menginginkan aku untuk berlari lebih cepat."Lamban! Bahkan seekor siput bisa lebih cepat dari ini!"

Kalau begitu mengapa tidak siput saja yang kau tunggangi, tuan putri!?

"Kubilang lebih cepat, idiooooot!"

"Oooooooohhhh!"Aku memacu kakiku seperti orang gila, menyalip tiap orang. Tuan putri sialan! Tumit sepatu yang kau gunakan untuk menendang rusukku itu bisa saja membuatnya berlubaaanng!

Seandainya saja wanita seksi kayak Kurenai-san yang menunggangiku, mungkin aku bisa lebih bahagia, tapi apa ini!? Anak kecil ini benar-benar serata papan cucian!

"Makan ini, mesumm!"

"Oooooohhhh!"Dia menendangku lagi! Dia benar-benar serius mau melubangi rusukku! Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku!? Ini beneran tidak adil!

Safety car merapat kearahku, gadis kelinci pembagi brosur melongok dari jendela mobil dan melambai padaku, sementara seorang pria yang berada di jok depan kelihatan heboh sendiri sambil memandangku dengan takjub dan mulai berceloteh pada pengeras suara,

"Tuan Sebastian pirang ternyata tidak hanya butler biasa! Dia benar-benar pelari yang hebat! Butler legendaris yang serba bisa dari Kuroshitsuji ternyata bukan hanya rumor! W-wow, li-lihat! Bahkan dia mempercepat larinyaaaaa! Luar biasaaa!"

Akan kubunuh kau sialan! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu! Aku mempercepat lajuku, menghindari safety car untuk menyelamatkan sisa harga diriku, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan wajahku muncul di televisi lebih dari ini, masa depanku akan hancur! Aku akan menghabiskan masa kuliahku ditertawai semua orang!

"Aku kenal dengan Sebastian-sama pirang itu!"Sekarang suara gadis kelinci itu yang terdengar, kedengarannya dia dan si reporter sinting itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu, sial! Aku berharap bisa berlari lebih cepat dari ini!

"Kupikir Sebastian-sama melakukan ini untuk berbaikan dengan pacarnya. Kyaaaaa! I-itu manis banget, seandainya aku pacarnya, aku pasti sudah meleleh!"

"W-wow! Masa muda memang menyenangkan!"Si reporter merespon dengan lebay, kupikir aku akan mencari alamat rumah mereka! Aku akan menabung untuk membayar pembunuh bayaran untuk memusnahkan mereka!

Kenapa tidak ada bom nuklir yang tiba-tiba meledak disini!? Dimana Isis? Dimana al-Qaeda? Kenapa kalian tidak meledakkan bom kalian sekarang, tepat di wajah dua makhluk sinting itu!? Aku benar-benar berharap sebuah rudal dari negara tetangga akan jatuh ditempat ini!

Sakura dipunggungku kedengaran sangat senang."Untuk seorang amatir, kau lumayan juga."

Katakan itu setelah kau berlari dengan kakimu sendiri, tuan putri Sakura!

Aku mencapai check poin dengan susah payah, perlakuan bagai kuda yang Sakura berikan padaku berhasil membuatku hampir mati kelelahan. Aku akhirnya mencapai batasanku di check poin ke 5 di kilometer 25, meskipun sebagian besar aku hanya berjalan kaki, tapi itu saja kulakukan dengan seluruh jiwaku. Bisa sampai sejauh ini saja sudah merupakan sebuah keajaiban.

Saking capeknya aku bahkan tidak mampu mengangkat kepalaku, aku langsung menyambar minuman di stan, menghabiskan hampir lima cup cangkir air mineral. Aaaaaahh! Rasanya nyawaku baru saja kembali.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memegang tanganku, dia menatapku dengan wajah heran."Tanganmu kenapa?"

Huh? Be-benar juga. Aku lupa membalut bekas kebiruan ditanganku, kenapa aku bisa ceroboh bigini? Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa aku bilang sejujurnya saja, ya?

"U-um, sepertinya itu bekas terjatuh kemarin."Aku memutuskan berbohong, entah kenapa kurasa ini yang terbaik.

"Ah, masa sih?"Dia kelihatan tidak percaya, tapi tidak mencoba membahasnya terlalu jauh."Ngomong-ngomong dari sini aku akan berlari sendiri."

"Memangnya bisa?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin."Un. Seharusnya kekuatanku cuma bertahan di sekitar apartemen, tapi karena hari ini spesial, jadi aku bisa mempertahankan wujudku meskipun tanpa bantuanmu."

"Benar juga."

Alasan Sakura berpegangan padaku adalah untuk mempertahankan wujudnya selama berada di luar wilayahnya. Aku sudah melepas penjepit kayu manis pelemah kekuatannya karena jika berada di luar wilayahnya, penjepit rambut itu akan menjadi sangat berbahaya bagi Sakura.

Hari ini tanggal 3 februari, tapi kedua dunia akan benar-benar berada di titik terdekatnya saat malam hari. Sekarang sudah petang, Sakura mendapatkan sedikit penambahan kekuatan sehingga dia bisa mewujudkan dirinya, bahkan dia bisa membuat dirinya terlihat olah semua orang jika dia ingin, kekuatannya akan semakin bertambah saat malam hari dan akan berakhir setelah tanggal 3 februari berakhir.

E-eh? Kurasa Sakura kelihatan agak berbeda?

"Ke-kenapa melihatku terus? Memangnya ada, ada yang aneh!?"Sakura mempelototiku, bahkan pelototannya kelihatan lebih garang dari sebelumnya.

Sakura berdiri dan menendang bokongku tanpa ampun saat aku mencoba bermalas-malasan."Berdiri pemalas! Kita sudah kehilangan banyak waktu, tahu?"

"Ya, ya."Aku mengikutinya tanpa semangat.

Sakura berlari sangat cepat, aku yang kelelahan tidak mungkin bisa mengimbanginya, lagian dia hanya menunggangiku sepanjang waktu, jelas tidak bisa dibandingkan denganku yang berlari dari awal—yah, di sisi lain aku tidak memungkiri kekuatannya bahwa dia memang seorang pelari profesional.

Cara berlarinya cantik sekali. Kostum tuan putri yang berwarna putih bersih kelihatan sama-sekali tidak menghambatnya. Aku tidak bisa menyusulnya, aku tidak mungkin bisa menyusul lajunya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di garis finis! Pastikan kau datang dengan kakimu, bukannya dengan tandu!"

Aku yang kehabisan tenaga hanya mengangguk pada Sakura yang berseru padaku. Punggungnya semakin jauh dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diriku terasa aneh, aku mengulurkan tanganku, tapi dia tidak mungkin melihatnya dan terlanjur berada jauh di depanku.

"Saku—

—kenapa aku mencoba memanggilnya? Kenapa aku menambah lajuku? Aku jelas tidak bisa bersaing, tapi kenapa aku terus mengejarnya padahal aku sudah sangat capek?

Aku berlari mengejar punggungnya, aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku takut sekali, aku takut sekali tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Sakuraaa!

Suaraku tidak keluar. Aku terlalu kelelahan, aku bahkan kesulitan bernafas, pandanganku memburam, akan tetapi kakiku masih berlari seolah rasa capek yang kurasakan tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, seolah-olah kakiku bukan bagian dari tubuhku.

Rasa nyeri hebat menghantam bagian kanan tubuhku, mendadak tubuhku terasa sangat ringan, untuk sesaat aku seolah-olah tidak memiliki bobot, sakit tajam menyerang wajahku, aku menghantam permukaan aspal yang keras hanya dengan kulit wajahku, tubuhku lemas sekali.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"A-apa dia mati!?"

"Jangan hanya melihat! Panggil petugas medis!"

"Ba-baik, baik, akan kuhubungi segera! Seorang pria baru saja diserempet sebuah truk di kilometer 27! Kuulangi, seorang pria diserempet sebuah truk di kilometer 27!"

Sakura. Aku harus menyusulnya, aku tidak boleh berbaring disini terus, aku tidak boleh membuatnya menunggu, aku tidak ingin dia sendirian lagi.

"Sial! Kenapa ada truk yang masuk ke lintasan marathon!? Bukankah polisi sudah membuat pengalihan lalu lintas selama event berlangsung!?"

"Se-seharusnya memang seperti itu pak."

Aku tidak bisa melihat Sakura lagi, dia sudah menghilang. Kenapa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berdiri, kenapa semuanya kelihatan buram, aku merasa sangat mengantuk padahal ini bahkan belum lewat jam 5.

"Hee hee, hehehehehe."

S-siapa itu?

"Hehehehe, heeeee."

"Kutemukan. Aku menemukanmu, akhirnya aku menemukanmuuuuuuuuu!"

"Eheheheheheheheheheee."

Ugwahhhh!

Kenapa dia ada disini!? Wanita ini, arwah jahat yang tempo hari mengejarku, makhluk menjijikan tanpa wajah ini, kenapa dia ada disini!

T-tolong singkirkan makhluk ini darikuuuuu!

Dia memanjat tubuhku. Aku bergetar ketakutan waktu wajahnya berada diatas wajahku, sesuatu bergerak dibalik membran wajahnya seolah-olah bola mata tersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Aku menunggu. Aku menunggu lamaaa sekali untuk saat ini. Hee hee."

Aku berusaha menyingkirkannya dariku, tapi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku benar-benar ketakutan, aku takut sekali.

Aku takut.

—takut sekali.

Tapi aku teringat pada seseorang. Sakura menungguku di garis finis, jika aku tidak datang dia pasti akan sedih, itu, itu jauh lebih mengerikan.

Aku, aku...

...Sialan.

Sialaaaaaaaaaan! Aku tidak mungkin selemah ini, kan? Juga, Sakura yang sedang kesal jauh lebih mengerikan dari wanita ini, aku tidak mungkin takut pada makhluk sial iniiiiii!

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Aku berusaha keras menggerakkan tanganku, aku mengambil penjepit rambut kayu manis dari saku celanaku dan dengan usaha yang lebih keras melayangkan pukulan pada wajah rata wanita itu dengan tanganku yang menggenggam penjepit rambut tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Lengkingan tajam memenuhi telingaku. Duniaku yang sepenuhnya abu-abu tidak membuatku ragu untuk mencoba bangkit —tidak, aku harus bangkit, apapun yang terjadi aku harus bangkit, ada finis yang harus kuselesaikan, karena dia, karena gadis itu pasti menungguku disana.

"Tunggu aku, tunggu aku Sakura."

Aku tidak merasakan apapun pada tubuhku, aku begitu ringan, kurasa aku bisa berlari 10 kilometer lagi.

Lariku kencang sekali, tapi ini belum cukup, ini belum cukup! Ini benar-benar belum cukup!

Ooooooooohhhh!

Aku mempercepat lariku, lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi. Aku berlari sangat cepat sampai seluruh dunia terlihat memburam.

—Sakura.

Aku akhirnya bisa melihatnya, dia disana, menungguku di garis finis seperti yang dia katakan. Dia kelihatan sangat kage, dia menutup mulutnya dan mulai berlari memelukku, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia menangis keras sekali. Kenapa Sakura, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena aku datang?

Apa karena aku sampai terlalu lama? Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu, tapi percayalah, aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu tuan putri, bukankah tugas seorang butler untuk melindungi tuan putri? Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian, lagipula tendanganmu itu sakit sekali, tahu?

Apa yang sedang coba kau katakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Sakura? Ah, mungkin karena semua keributan itu. Katakanlah lebih keras supaya aku bisa mendengarmu.

Idiot, tolol, orang sinting, mesum sialan. Aku mendengarmu samar-samar mengatakan semua itu, menghujat orang lain sambil menangis sedih seperti itu bukan kombinasi yang cocok, tahu? Dasar sialan, aku sudah berusaha sangat keras. Belajarlah menghargai usaha orang lain.

Cahaya terang meledak tepat di wajahku, ketika semuanya berakhir, aku melihat seorang pria yang berbaring diatas aspal berpakaian jas hitam-hitam yang agak kuno yang sedang dipeluk seorang wanita berambut pink yang mirip dengan Sakura, tapi dia lebih dewasa, dia kelihatan seusia denganku.

Keadaan pria itu sangat menyedihkan, pakaiannya sobek tidak karuan dan darah mengalir tanpa henti dari tubuhnya, bagian samping wajahnya agak mengelupas dan penuh darah, kakinya membengkok tidak wajar.

Sesorang menembus kerumunan, dia Kurenai-san. Saat melihat tubuh pria itu, dia jatuh diatas aspal, mata merahnya kelihatan kosong menatap pria tersebut, aku memilih kata hancur adalah yang paling tepat menggambarkan ekspresinya, dia menangis beberapa waktu kemudian, tangisannya terlihat sedih sekali, dia benar-benar wanita yang emosional.

Akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu.

Ternyata pria itu memang aku, akan tetapi anehnya aku tidak kaget. Perasaan nyaman luar biasa membuatku bisa menerimanya dengan mudah, terlalu mudah sampai itu terasa aneh.

Jadi begitu, aku—

—aku benar-benar sudah mati?

 **End?**


	8. Chapter 8

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sinopsis**

 **Naruto Uzumaki, calon mahasiswa tidak beruntung yang tinggal satu apartemen dengan hantu bernama Sakura Haruno yang selalu berupaya mengusirnya dengan berbagai cara, tapi karena sudah terbiasa menangani hal-hal mistis, Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan upaya keras Sakura kecuali untuk hal-hal bersifat fisik. Keduanya tidak pernah akur, sampai suatu ketika Naruto mengetahui masa lalu Sakura yang menyedihkan sehingga membuatnya bersimpati dan memutuskan untuk mewujudkan impian-impian Sakura semasa hidup.**

 **Ghost Host oleh Creepypasta-san**

 **-Epilog**

Semuanya putih, langit-langitnya, dindingnya dan bahkan aromanya juga putih —maksudku, steril, baunya tercium seperti bau obat-obatan. Suara bib-bib*terdengar di dekat telingaku. Aku agak kesulitan bernafas karena sesuatu yang menempel diwajahku, kusingkirkan benda tersebut, alat bantu pernafasan itu tergelantung disamping ranjangku, aku bangkit tapi terasa sakit sekali jadi aku menyerah dan tetap berbaring.

Aku agak kaget saat melihat wajah Kurenai-san yang membaringkan kepalanya diranjangku, tepat disebelah wajahku. Dia tertidur lelap sekali, meskipun lebih tua dariku, tapi dia kelihatan manis kalau sedang tidur.

"Kurenai-san, Kurenai-san."Aku memanggilnya. Dia terbangun dengan cepat, mulanya dia hanya menatapku dengan linglung, tapi kemudian air mata mulai jatuh di pipinya.

"Na-naruto-kun."Aku dipeluknya, rasanya sakit sekali."Akhirnya kau sadar. Kau koma selama dua bulan, aku benar-benar takut, aku takut sekali kau akan ..."

Akan apa? Mati? E-eh? Jadi aku masih hidup?

Hmm.. Jadi aku koma? —ah iya, aku ingat, waktu itu aku dicelakai oleh arwah jahat tanpa wajah itu, dia memberiku kutukan beberapa hari sebelumnya, aku beruntung bisa hidup setelah terkena kutukannya, kebanyakan orang yang mengalami hal serupa jarang ada yang selamat.

Jadi aku koma setelah semua itu? Terimakasih Kurenai-san. Aku mengabaikan sakit karena pelukan Kurenai-san dan membalas pelukannya semampuku, aku sudah membuatnya repot, aku berhutang banyak pada wanita baik hati ini.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kurenai-san, sekarang aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir."

"Benar?"

"Yah, kecuali jika kau tidak berhenti memelukku, soalnya pelukanmu rasanya sakit sekali."

"Ma-maaf."Kurenai-san melepas pelukannya dengan kikuk, dia menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

Seorang dokter masuk setelah Kurenai-san memberi tahu mereka lewat interkom. Sang dokter pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihatku, begitu pula dengan beberapa perawat dibelakangnya, mereka menatapku seolah-olah aku ini adalah spesies langka yang ditemukan kembali setelah sebelumnya dinyatakan punah.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung, nak."Kata dokter Tsunade —aku tau karena name tag dibajunya—sambil memeriksa kondisiku.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada kasusmu selain sebuah keajaiban, mungkin lebih tepat disebut keajaiban cinta. Semangat juangmu sungguh menjungkir balikkan semua teori medis yang kupelajari selama bertahun-tahun."

Aku tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, jadi aku hanya tersenyum masam. Yah, aku hidup, aku bahkan tidak bisa mempercayainya.

U-um, tapi apa maksudmu dengan keajaiban cinta?

Dokter Tsunade selesai memeriksaku. Dia memperingatkanku untuk beristirahat total untuk pemulihan anggota badanku. Aku tidak tahu bagian mana saja tubuhku yang harus dipulihkan, seluruh tubuhku rasanya sakit sekali, aku harus diberi obat penahan rasa sakit secara berkala, jujur saja itu agak membuatku lega, merasa sakit adalah bukti bahwa aku benar-benar masih hidup.

"Dan juga."Dokter Tsunade mengatakan sesuatu saat dia akan beranjak pergi, dia tersenyum."Selamat. Sekarang kau menjadi idola semua orang di negri ini."

Heh?

Dokter Tsunade meninggalkanku dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar dikepalaku. Kurenai-san harus pulang karena dia terus berada disampingku beberapa hari ini, dia harus mengurus apartemennya, akan ada banyak masalah jika dia meninggalkan apartemen sebesar itu tanpa perawatan selama berhari-hari.

Aku mendapatkan kunjungan dari gadis kelinci dan si reporter tolol yang kuketahui bernama Tenten Han dan Rock Lee. Mereka secara kebetulan adalah senpaiku di universitas yang akan kumasuki —ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan kuliahku? Seharusnya aku mulai masuk di bulan maret? Kalau yang Kurenai-san bilang soal aku koma dua bulan itu benar, berarti sekarang sudah bulan april! Ce-celaka!

"Kami sudah mengurus soal kuliahmu, kau tetap bisa masuk saat sembuh nanti, Sebastian-sama."Kata Tenten-san seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, tapi tolong berhenti menggunakan nama itu, namaku Naruto bukan Sebastian!

Lee-san disampingnya mengangguk dengan kuat."Itu benar. Sekarang fokus saja pada pemulihanmu, tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain, kami akan mengurus semuanya untukmu, hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membayar kelalaian kami sebagai panitia penyelenggara event."

Aku tersenyum lega. Syukurlah."Terimakasih banyak."

Ada seorang lagi yang masuk, seorang pria berambut panjang. Tenten-san memperkenalkan dia sebagai Hyuuga Neji, kameramen mereka dan dia juga ikut dalam event waktu itu, tapi mungkin karena dia ada dibalik kamera jadi aku tidak melihatnya.

Tenten-san mengambil tempat disampingku dia mulai bercerita soal bagaimana sebuah truk muncul dimana seharusnya tidak satupun kendaraan yang boleh melintas disana selama waktu itu. Truk tersebut melemparkan tubuhku, dia menggambarkan keadaanku saat membentur aspal saat itu seperti boneka yang di lemparkan, sangat mengerikan, semua orang mengira aku sudah mati karena aku tidak bergerak lagi dan petugas medis terlambat datang.

Tapi hal yang tidak dapat dipercaya adalah bagaimana aku bangkit seperti mayat hidup. Aku menyeret kakiku yang membengkok seolah tidak memiliki rasa sakit, semua orang yang melihat itu terlalu ngeri untuk menghampiriku, mereka berpikir aku mungkin terkena T-virus atau semecamnya yang ada di dalam film zombie barat.

Dan puncak dari semua itu adalah saat aku sampai di garis finis. Seorang wanita berambut pink berpakaian tuan putri memeluk tubuhku, dia menangis sejadinya dan hal itu menyadarkan semua orang dari ketakutan, semua orang akhirnya mengerti dan berkesimpulan bahwa itulah kekuatan cinta.

Cinta tanpa batas seorang pria pada wanita yang sangat dicintainya, begitu kuat sampai bahkan kematian tidak sanggup memisahkan mereka. Tenten-san bercerita soal bagaimana semua orang akhirnya ikut menangis bahkan sekarang dia bercucuran air mata saat bercerita padaku, ngomong-ngomong, tolong jangan ikut menangis, Lee-san, itu kelihatan menjijikan, tahu?

Ta-tapi tunggu dulu! Apanya yang kekuatan cinta? Ke-kesalahpahaman mengerikan apa yang sedang kalian buat!?

Aku dibawa kerumah sakit tepat saat aku tidak sadarkan diri, aku sempat berhenti bernafas dan pasti mati seandainya wanita berambut pink itu tidak memberiku nafas buatan tanpa henti. Tenten-san bilang bahwa ada wanita berambut hitam yang juga ikut memberi nafas buatan, katanya sempat terjadi keributan diantara dua wanita itu tapi akhirnya aku kembali bernafas dan sejujurnya semua orang bahkan tidak begitu optimis bahwa aku bisa tetap hidup.

"Mendapat ciuman dari dua wanita cantik sekaligus. Brengsek, dasar pria serakah!"Lee-san tanpa alasan meledak, tapi aku tidak benar-benar peduli, yang kupikirkan adalah—

Dimana dia? Sakura, apa kau sekarang sudah pergi?

Aku tidak berharap dia akan disini karena tidak mungkin baginya berada di tempat lain selain wilayahnya. Waktu itu berbeda karena aku membantunya dan juga di tanggal 3 februari yang adalah waktu dimana kekuatan spiritual menjadi berkali-kali lipat memungkinkannya untuk berada diluar wilayahnya bahkan tanpa bantuanku. Semua orang bisa melihatnya mungkin karena waktu itu dia sendiri memunculkan dirinya sendiri dengan kekuatan spiritual besar yang dia dapatnya, itulah kesimpulanku.

Yang membuatku tidak tenang, kemungkinan bahwa dia sudah kembali ke tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai rasa sesak di dadaku, aku tidak menyangkal bahwa aku sangat ketakutan bahwa yang kupikirkan itu mungkin benar.

Tenten-san, Lee-san dan Neji-san pergi setelah beberapa waktu. Sekarang aku sendirian di kamarku dan itu membuat perasaanku lebih tidak enak.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir diwajahku, aku benar-benar paham mengapa aku menangis, aku mungkin kehilangan seseorang yang mungkin saja satu-satunya yang mengerti diriku di dunia ini. Lucu sekali, aku berharap dia pergi dan sekarang aku menangisinya saat dia benar-benar sudah pergi.

Dadaku sakit sekali.

Aku belum mengatakan apapun, aku bahkan belum mengucapkan perpisahan. Hantu tolol itu, dasar tolol, sialan...

"Tidak akan kumaafkan...aku, aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu, Sakura."

"Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Eh? Aku menoleh kearah suara barusan dan—

—si-siapa wanita itu? Siapa wanita berambut pink pendek yang sedang berdiri di pintu kamarku itu? Si-si-siapa? Siapa dia?

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."Hal semacam ini, itu mustahil...

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Memangnya kau pikir aku akan pergi begitu saja?"

Apapapa, apa yang wanita ini katakan? Ja-jangan sok kenal denganku!

"Ughwaaaaaahh!"Wanita itu baru saja menerjangku! Kenapa kau menunggangiku!? Memangnya aku ini apa? Kuda? Sial! Aku akan mati! Aku benar-benar akan mati!

"Itu hukuman karena pura-pura tidak kenal denganku!"

"Ggggaaaaaahh! Sakit! Itu sakit! Turun dari tubuhku!"

"Dan itu hukuman karena sudah koma tanpa seijinku!"

"Kenapa tidak tanya saja sama tuhan! Tanyakan saja hal itu pada tuhan dasar siaalll!"

Aku beneran akan mati! Tubuhku sudah remuk dan wanita ini kelihatannya ingin mempercepat kematianku! Apa kau seorang pembunuh maniak!? Apa kau itu psikopat!?

Wanita itu terus melakukan upaya pembunuhan terhadapku, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatasku karena kelelahan, meskipun situasi ini cukup membuatku bahagia, tapi rasa sakitnya benar-benar tidak tertahankan! Me-menyingkir dari tubuh orang lain!

A-ah...

Ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Menjauh sedikit, wajah kita terlalu dekat, tahu?

"S-sakura."Aku mengungkapkan nama wanita itu, dia kelihatan jauh lebih dewasa tapi dia memang Sakura yang kukenal. Tatapannya benar-benar galak.

"Hei, Naruto."

"A-apa?"Tatapannya dingin banget, aku sampai gemetar, apa dia semarah itu padaku?

"Terimakasih banyak."

E-eh? Kenapa?

"Terimakasih banyak."Katanya sekali lagi sembil tersenyum lembut padaku."Terimakasih banyak, terimakasih banyak, terimakasih banyak.. Uuh."

Dia mulai menangis dan terus mengatakan,"Terimakasih banyak berulang-ulang." Semua ini begitu kacau, kacau sekali sampai kepalaku terasa pusing, tapi aku sangat bahagia di saat yang sama.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata,"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tuan putri."

"Aku tahu, itulah sebabnya aku menunggumu di garis finis, aku yakin bahwa kau akan datang, aku percaya padamu, ta-tapi..."

Dia kedengaran sangat tertekan, aku menghela nafas dan berkata dengan meyakinkan,

"Aku masih hidup, itulah yang terpenting."

Sakura tersenyum lepas, aku tidak tahu dia bisa tersenyum semanis itu."Tolol, idiot, mesum sialan, dasar sialan, sialan.."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun soal itu, sekarang aku mungkin harus membiasakan diri dengan semua ini, aku harus terbiasa dengan senpai-senpai baruku yang kelakuannya merepotkan, soal semua hal yang berubah setelah kecelakaan itu dan soal Sakura yang kemungkinan terikat padaku, bukan pada apartemen itu lagi, dengan kata lain aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktuku sendirian lagi.

Tapi, kehidupan seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

Hmm.. Sakura versi dewasa tidak kalah menggairahkannya dari Kurenai-san, w-wow, kutarik kembali soal papan cucian, dadanya lumayan terasa juga —

"Sedang memikirkan apa mesum!?"

"Oooowwwwwhh!"Dia mencekikku, dia benar-benar berusaha membunuhku! Sial, kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkan hal semacam itu!? Lagian kemana perginya senyum manismu tadi!?

"Makanya, jangan mikir yang aneh!"

Y-yah, nampaknya aku harus siap secara fisik dan mental karena kehidupanku ke depan akan lebih sulit, lebih menegangkan, dan lebih banyak mengancam keselamatan.

Tapi, yah aku tidak begitu keberatan. Sekarang aku punya seseorang yang bisa saling berbagi cerita denganku. Sakura, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kita akan terus terikat seperti ini, suatu saat nanti saat kau kembali atau aku yang akan mati lebih dulu, siapa yang tahu?

Jadi, mari kita terus seperti ini, sampai semuanya benar-benar harus diakhiri, yaitu saat kita saling membuka perasaan kita pada satu sama lain, saat perasaan yang kau tahan dan kutahan sudah tidak lagi bisa tertampung dihati kita, saat itulah waktu untuk semuanya berakhir, tepat ketika aku mengatakan kata terlarang itu dan kau menerimanya, atau sebaliknya.

"Cepatlah sembuh supaya kita bisa pulang."Kata Sakura.

Aku tersenyum."Aku tidak sabar untuk itu."

Apartemen murahku —maksudku, apartemen 408 kami, aku benar-benar tidak sabar kembali kesana, tunggulah sebentar lagi, kami tidak akan lama, jadi bersabarlah.

"Ngomong-ngomong,"aku teringat sesuatu."Terimakasih soal nafas buatannya—." aku tertolong berkat kau. Kata itu terakhir tidak pernah bisa kuungkapkan, itu karena Sakura memukul wajahku sekuat tenaga, pukulannya pas mengenai luka dibalik perban, dia melakukan itu sambil berteriak."Kumohon hilang ingatanlaaaaahh!"

Astaga, kejahatan apa yang kulakukan dimasa lalu sampai harus mendapat perlakuan tidak manusiawi tanpa henti?

 **The end**


	9. Chapter 9

**Catatan Author.**

Wahahaha! Pada ngira sad ending. Ya gk lah, saya kan pecinta happy ending, biarpun agak gantung dan banyak permasalahan yang belum benar-benar diselesaikan, ada juga beberapa hal yang gk dijelasin, tapi itu karena akan ada sekuel yang sudah saya rencanakan, bahkan garis besar ceritanya udah selesai!

Soal perasaan NaruSaku pada satu sama lain, yah saya membebaskan para reader buat berimajinasi dan saya gk membantah kalopun ada yang nanya kalau mereka saling suka.

Ada banyak kejanggalan dalam cerita, soal luas apartemen, jarak tempuh lari yang kepanjangan dan banyak lainya yang bahkan saya sendiri gk sadar, tapi saya sangat berterimakasih sama para pembaca yang udah memberi dukungan ke saya, entah itu hanya membaca, mereview, memfav, dan memfollow fic ini.

Saya tidak bisa membalas semua Review dan semua harapan para reader, dan itu murni karena kesibukan saya dan ketidakmampuan diri saya, jadi sebagai Author, saya minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya.

Mungkin saya akan update prolog dari sekuel Ghost Host dalam waktu dekat jika tidak ada halangan, dan, bagi pecinta Romance Horor-Comedy di Ghost Host mungkin harus kecewa karena sekuel dari Ghost Host kemungkinan besar akan sangat kurang pada kedua sisi tersebut, saya memastikan Horor Adventure akan mengambil banyak porsi dalam fic ini, jadi saya minta maaf sebelumnya.

Sebagai bocoran, Main Heroin di sikuel Ghost Host adalah Hinata, dan bagi yang suka sama NaruSaku, Sakura mungkin tidak akan keluar banyak.

Sampai jumpa lagi, dan saya harap kalian gk kecewa dengan ending yang gk jelas!


End file.
